A Protagonista
by blueberrytree
Summary: Audições não eram novidade na vida de Isabella, mas quando conhece Edward em um teste, o rapaz tem uma proposta irrecusável que talvez ajude-a a conquistar seu sonho de se tornar a personagem principal. Projeto One-shot Oculta 2019.


**N/A: Crepúsculo não me pertence.**

**Olá! Essa fic faz parte do Projeto One-shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras do fandom de Crepúsculo. Confira as regras e todas as participantes na página bit (ponto) ly (barra) POSOffnet**

**Você também encontra o link diretamente no meu perfil, na aba de Favorite Authors.**

**Essa fanfic é dedicada à minha amiga oculta Frida Cullen.**

**Muito obrigada Dans por betar mais essa fic! Obrigada também a Madu que me ajudou demais com a capa e Karol e Bia que aprovaram minha sinopse!**

*** AVISOS MUITO IMPORTANTES, LÊ AQUI ***

**ALGUMAS PARTES PODEM SER DESCONFORTÁVEIS para quem está lendo por apresentarem o personagem em uma crise de ansiedade. Não é muito descritivo, mas tá ali. São as cenas: 10 e 31. **

**As cenas dessa o/s são separadas por um cabeçalho, como seria feito em um roteiro. Não há qualquer relevância nisso para a compreensão da fic, foi apenas uma forma de brincar com a ideia do plot. **

**INT. para cena interna e EXT. para cena externa.**

**Minha ideia também era fazer as mensagens igual aos diálogos em um roteiro, mas não tem recuo nestes sites então eu que lute e deixe apenas na minha imaginação.**

**Boa leitura! Óbvio que eu falo mais lá embaixo.**

* * *

**A Protagonista**

1 INT. CORREDOR - DIA

Minhas mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas. Tentava me concentrar de todas as maneiras, mas o nervosismo tinha tomado conta assim que cheguei naquele prédio. Parte de mim já sabia que não tinha chances, mas a chama da esperança ainda lutava para permanecer acesa em um curto pavio.

— Não é só um beijo, James. Como... Ai, merda — olhei para o papel e li a fala mais uma vez. — Não é só um beijo, James. Como você acha que é apenas isso? E tudo o que... Caralho, eu vou passar a maior vergonha da minha vida.

— Com licença... — um rapaz sentou ao meu lado no chão. Encaixava perfeitamente na descrição de James. Alto, forte, cabelo acobreado e olhos verdes tão marcantes que somente por eles já ganharia pontos com o pessoal que fazia a audição. — Oi, tudo bem? Você vai fazer o teste para o papel de Victoria?

— Sim.

— Eu cheguei aqui tão bem, mas acho que vou ser o próximo. Agora o nervosismo bateu com tudo. Perdão se te atrapalhei.

— Tudo bem. Eu nem sei porque ainda estou ensaiando. Desde os tempos de colégio sempre soube que nunca dá certo esse lance de tentar fazer algo em cima da hora. Essa parte do beijo não quer entrar na minha cabeça por nada.

— Não conseguiu decorar as falas? — Questionou alarmado. _Ótimo, amigo. Somos dois._

— São só essas malditas frases — apontei. — Acho que o resto já gravei, mas não sei nem se estou conseguindo passar com a emoção correta. Essa semana foi um caos e para completar ontem, que jurei me dedicar a isso, mais um imprevisto surgiu. Me desculpa, nem sei porque estou te contando meus problemas.

— Pode falar, está sendo bom para não me fazer surtar de tanta tensão.

— Eu não deveria nem ter vindo. Até meu carro não ligou hoje de manhã e tive que implorar por uma carona. Meu Deus, será que eu não soube ler os sinais e realmente não deveria ter comparecido? Ah, merda.

— Ei, não fica com esses pensamentos negativos. Agora você já está aqui.

— Não me chamaram ainda. Talvez esse seja o momento para eu ir embora — levantei-me, mas ele segurou minha mão.

— E se eu que surgi aqui para insistir que você participe?

— É o quê?

— Você está apontando os sinais que deveria ir embora, mas não estava contando com a minha presença. E se eu que fui destinado a sentar aqui do seu lado e te falar que você não deve desistir? Que talvez Victoria seja o papel da sua vida?

— Isso tudo é o desespero de ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos?

— Parcialmente — ele riu. — Mas realmente acho que se já chegou até aqui... O que irá lhe custar fazer o teste? É só mais um.

— Mais uma decepção.

— Não pensa nisso. Vamos tentar focar em ensaiar. Quer ser minha?

— O quê? — Perguntei desconcertada. — Sua o quê?

— Minha Victoria. Quer ensaiar? A gente tenta passar as falas antes que nos chamem.

Olhei para o papel em minhas mãos e assenti. Não custava tentar mais uma vez.

— Ok. Pode começar, vamos fazer a cena 3, é onde estou com mais dificuldade.

— Tá — concordou e, de repente, sua feição mudou totalmente. — Acho que não deveríamos mais nos ver, Victoria.

— Como assim? Isso não é algo que se decide de um dia para o outro. Você tem noção do que está sugerindo?

— Claro que tenho! Você não tem medo do que pode acontecer?

— Não sou covarde ou mentirosa. Eu sei as consequências das minhas decisões.

— Podemos esquecer a noite de ontem, afinal de contas, foi apenas um beijo.

— Não é só um beijo, James. Como você acha que é apenas isso? E tudo... Ah, puta que pariu! — Exclamei.

— Você estava indo muito bem.

— Eu não consigo decorar essa fala! Eu sei exatamente a que vem depois, mas nessa parte parece que tudo trava.

— Vamos fazer só ela, então. Se concentra e lê.

— E tudo que vivemos? O sentimento sempre esteve presente. Aquele beijo aconteceu porque finalmente cansamos de esconder. Ou agora você irá mentir para mim? Vai ter a coragem de dizer que estive enganada? Que nunca foi recíproco? — Li.

— Gostei da entonação que você deu.

— Obrigada.

— Tenta fragmentar o texto. No começo eu tinha muito problema para decorar, mas o que funcionou pra mim foi dividir em sessões e sempre tento me conectar muito com o que aquela pessoa está passando, então quando penso no texto como um conjunto, tudo faz sentido... Mas cada um tem a sua técnica, claro. Pode ser que esteja falando a maior bobagem para você.

— Acho que é o estresse que finalmente está tomando conta de mim.

— Vamos falar de outra coisa, então. A gente ainda nem se apresentou direito. Qual seu nome?

— Isabella Swan.

— O meu é Ed...

— Edward Cullen — um homem gritou no corredor.

— Merda, esse é meu nome. Tenho que ir.

— Boa sorte!

— Obrigado! Para você também.

Ele entrou na sala e voltei para o meu papel. Reli pela milésima vez, mas já estava cansada. Eram nesses momentos que pensava que atuar realmente não era para mim.

Não levou muito tempo até que chamassem pelo meu nome. Entrei na sala e li as três cenas junto com um rapaz que estava longe de ser um bom James como Edward fora enquanto estávamos sentados ensaiando no corredor.

Na hora da maldita frase, travei, mas lembrava um pouco de como a cena seguia e dei o meu melhor interpretando o resto do roteiro. Saí da sala desanimada, porém, assim que a porta se fechou atrás de mim, dei de cara com Edward.

— E aí, como foi?

— Honestamente? Melhor do que achei que seria dado o pouco tempo que tive para praticar. Entretanto, não acredito que boa o suficiente para ganhar o papel principal — admiti.

— Parece que eles vão colocar a lista aqui fora daqui uma hora com o nome das pessoas que foram selecionadas.

— Como foi o teste para você?

— Foi bom, mas fiquei tenso demais. Senti que em certos momentos não soube aplicar a emoção correta. Entreguei os diálogos de forma mais rápida que deveria ser. Acontece...

— Sempre sonhou em ser ator?

— Mais ou menos. Acabei caindo de paraquedas quando estava no penúltimo ano do ensino médio. Um teste despretensioso aqui e ali... acabei fazendo só uns comerciais e clipes musicais, mas me inscrevi em um curso de teatro e aí tomei gosto pela coisa. Na faculdade descobri qual era minha verdadeira vocação, mas ultimamente tenho pensado em me desafiar de uma nova maneira. Essa coisa de tentar televisão e cinema tem apenas alguns meses, então nem sei te dizer se é realmente minha praia. Você está tentando tem muito tempo?

— Mais ou menos. Na adolescência me envolvi muito com o teatro no colégio, mas meus pais nunca me apoiaram muito. Quer dizer, eles iam e assistiam tudo, mas acho que viam meio como uma fantasia minha, sabe? Um hobby. Eles têm um negócio próprio e sempre esperaram que eu fosse seguir os passos deles.

— Ah, então você não trabalha com isso?

— Não, mas acho que essa parte minha que sonha em ser atriz nunca morreu. Por isso que as vezes me pego procurando por audições e sempre fico na esperança de que algo vai acontecer e mudar a minha vida — ri sem graça. — Pelo visto acho que hoje não será um desses dias.

— Nunca se sabe. A vida é feita de tantas surpresas. Você deu o seu melhor?

— Sim. Quer dizer, nem sei. Dei meu melhor dentro das limitações que tive.

— Então isso já deve contar de alguma coisa.

— Você sempre senta com estranhas em testes e fica tentando convencê-las a ver a vida de uma forma mais otimista, Edward?

— Curiosamente, não — ele riu, sorriso adorável. — Mas quando comecei a ficar muito nervoso, vi que você estava no mesmo barco que eu. E aí você me olhou e pensei que seria uma versão perfeita da Victoria. Os longos cabelos castanhos, a bochecha levemente corada e os expressivos olhos de chocolate que eles tanto frisaram.

— A pessoa que escreveu esse roteiro é meio obcecada com essa coisa de olhar, né? Quando te vi também reparei nos seus olhos verdes e pensei que combinavam demais com a descrição de James. Eles enfiaram tanto isso na história que até eu me peguei notando os olhos de todo mundo desde que pisei aqui.

— Eu também! — Gargalhou.

— Sério, o menino que fez o teste comigo não tinha chance perto de você. Seus olhos são muito bonitos.

— Obrigado. Os seus também. Eu me perderia fácil no seu olhar que guarda um amor construído ao longo de tantos e tantos anos — citou uma parte do roteiro e não me aguentei dando uma honesta gargalhada.

— Ai, obrigada, Edward. Estou me sentindo até melhor. O caminho para cá foi cheio de tensão — confessei. — Aliás, me dá um minuto que preciso fazer uma ligação?

— Claro, fica à vontade.

— Tyler? — disse ao telefone. — Sou eu. O resultado deve sair em no máximo 40 minutos. Você tem como me buscar aqui?

— Merda, Izzy. Não vai ter como — respondeu do outro lado da linha.

— A gente combinou.

— Lauren me ligou agora há pouco. Estou indo para casa dela. Não dá para pegar um Uber?

— Você sabe que não me sinto segura.

— Pega um táxi. Olha, ela quer conversar, eu preciso aproveitar a oportunidade... Por favor, entende meu lado.

— Tá bom, Tyler. Eu me viro. Obrigada.

— Te amo! Tchau.

Minha vontade era de zunir o aparelho, mas respirei fundo. Mais uma vez Tyler me deixava na mão, não sei nem porque ainda estava surpresa.

— Algum problema com seu namorado? — Edward questionou, provavelmente alarmado com o fato de que eu estava apertando o celular com muita força.

— É meu amigo. E ele ficou de me dar uma carona para casa, íamos passar a tarde juntos, mas acabou tendo outra coisa como prioridade. Vou ter que pegar um táxi.

— Onde você mora? A gente pode dividir se formos para a mesma direção.

— Hermosa Beach — respondi.

— Perfeito. Moro em Manhattan Beach. Se conseguirmos o papel, sei o bar perfeito em que podemos comemorar!

— Ai, Edward, quem me dera ter todo esse seu otimismo.

Minha fala era puramente brincadeira, mas a verdade é que no fundo eu também era uma pessoa otimista. Tanto era, que quando vi que o papel com os resultados foi pendurado na parede, meu coração acelerou e caminhei cheia de esperança procurando meu nome embaixo do de Victoria. Quando não achei, senti o baque da realidade.

2 EXT. ESCADA DE INCÊNDIO – DIA

Sempre fui emotiva e, por mais que tentasse controlar, meus olhos já tinham enchido de lágrimas. Caminhei discretamente pelas pessoas e fui até a primeira porta que encontrei. Era uma escada de emergência. Para minha surpresa, Edward veio logo atrás.

— Pelo amor de Deus, não me mata do coração desse jeito — ele disse. — Passou por mim igual um foguete, fiquei preocupado.

— Isso é sua culpa, sabia?

— O quê?!

— Eu nem ia fazer a porcaria desse teste! Eu sabia que não ia dar em nada. Mas aí você vem com esse papo louco de que era o destino e Victoria seria o papel da minha vida... Merda, eu preciso colocar na minha cabeça de uma vez por todas que isso não é para mim!

— Ei, Isabella, vamos com calma...

— Mais uma humilhação para a conta, é incrível. Esse foi o último. Pronto, era toda prova que eu precisava. Não nasci para isso e preciso aceitar. Minha profissão já foi predestinada no berço, não adianta lutar contra a maré — afirmei limpando os olhos.

— Faz parte receber não, sabe? — falou e aquilo me deu mais raiva ainda.

— Não me diga, Edward? Sabia que é isso que eu tenho recebido pelos últimos anos?

— Mas é para isso que você está se dedicando? — perguntou e honestamente a vontade que eu tinha era de mandá-lo à merda, mas me segurei.

— Você conseguiu o papel?

— Não.

— E pronto?

— Vou fazer o quê? Pedir para eles olharem de novo meus orbes de esmeralda? — questionou retoricamente com tanta naturalidade que um involuntário riso saiu dos meus lábios. _Idiota_. — Já estou acostumado, receber não faz parte. Vou surtar no dia que receber um sim. Fora que vamos ser honestos, né? Esse roteiro era bem merda.

— Vai soar como recalque.

— O primeiro que disser isso com certeza não leu as cenas que a gente teve que interpretar. Se só aquela amostra já era ruim, imagina o filme inteiro?

— A gente tá muito amargo porque não fomos escolhidos.

— Eu te juro que estou de boa, inclusive, se quiser, podemos ir para um bar comemorar que não fomos escolhidos para o papel principal.

Não sei se ele fez a proposta com uma segunda intenção. Ele era atraente, mas honestamente estava sem tempo para romance e seus derivados. De qualquer maneira, um detalhe não passou despercebido por mim.

— Cara, são 11 horas da manhã — observei.

— Exatamente a hora que eles abrem.

3 INT. THE SLIP BAR AND EATERY - DIA

— Deixe-me ver de novo, por favor! — pedi com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Lisonjeado que agora você está gargalhando na minha companhia, porém levemente magoado que o motivo de tanta risada sou eu.

— Você é um dançarino muito ruim — comentei tentando segurar o riso, mas não consegui. — E te colocaram em um comercial que claramente ridiculariza isso, não é minha culpa.

— Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca, Isabella.

— Pode chamar de Izzy. Desculpa, vou tentar me controlar e segurar a risada.

— Pelo menos eles pagaram bem. Deveria ser para compensar todos os anos de _bullying_ que eu sofri por conta disso.

— Esse é o comercial mais popular que você fez?

— É o mais assistido no YouTube. Os clipes que eu fiz são bem famosos, tem dois da Tanya Denali que foram até premiados no VMA.

— A cantora pop?

— Sim! Fui o interesse amoroso dela nos dois vídeos musicais, a história era meio que uma trilogia, mas eu morri no segundo. Isso foi no último ano do colégio.

— Meu Deus, agora que está mencionando, lembro-me perfeitamente! Eu amava esses clipes, acho que até chorei quando entendi que você tinha morrido em "_I need to know"_. Você está tão diferente.

— Cara de novinho, né? Mudei muito depois de adulto.

— Não me recordo de ter perguntado, mas quantos anos você tem?

— 27 e você?

— 24.

— Acho que agora é hora de você me mostrar alguma coisa que fez nesses 24 anos de vida. Tem que ter alguma coisa sua online para eu poder rir as suas custas também.

— Não fiz nada de grande sucesso — sorri sem graça. — Durante meu tempo na UCLA...

— Espera, você estudou na UCLA? Eu também. Teatro, turma de 2015.

— Administração, turma de 2018. Peguei várias eletivas de teatro e consegui fazer duas peças no meu penúltimo ano. Acho que colocaram alguns trechos no YouTube, pelo menos há algum tempo tinha. Vou procurar — digitei rapidamente em meu celular o nome da peça que havíamos feito naquele ano.

Entreguei o aparelho para ele, mas estava cheia de receio. Não queria que ele risse de mim ao ver minha atuação. Ao contrário do vídeo de comercial que ele havia me mostrado, a peça que tive a chance de interpretar na faculdade era algo sério.

Ele parecia imerso no que estava vendo e tomei meu tempo para reparar melhor suas feições. Cílios longos que me davam até inveja, ainda mais naquele tom acobreado que era tão diferente. Os lábios não eram muito grossos, mas o sorriso era bem bonito. Observei seu pescoço e era coberto de pintinhas que pareciam não ter fim por dentro de sua blusa. Edward era realmente bonito, daqueles que você mostra a foto para uma amiga e não precisa justificar que a iluminação não estava boa ou o ângulo não era o correto.

Se estivesse interessada em flertar, talvez hoje fosse uma boa oportunidade, mas infelizmente faltava-me disposição para toda essa burocracia que romance pedia.

— Nossa, Isabella... — entregou-me o aparelho. — Uau. Você foi brilhante. A maneira que se expressou quando descobriu que sua irmã havia morrido... Fiquei arrepiado.

— Acho que foi a época que mais ensaiei. Ainda não estava trabalhando com meus pais, então sobrava um pouco mais de tempo, mesmo com a loucura da universidade. O dia desse espetáculo foi tão incrível para mim. Nunca vou esquecer como me senti em cima daquele palco.

— Dá pra ver o brilho nos seus olhos. Deveria se dedicar mais a isso, se te faz tão feliz. Eu dou aulas de teatro, sabia?

— É? Não, você ainda não tinha mencionado.

— Sim, para adolescentes no colégio.

— Era minha aula favorita! Você gosta?

— Amo. Nasci para isso. É sempre um prazer, os pestinhas são realmente talentosos.

— Pestinhas? — ri.

— Ah, eu os chamo assim de vez em quando, nem ligam mais. Você tem muito talento. Só por esse vídeo consegui notar. Hoje de manhã parecia que a sua cabeça estava em outro canto, mas com isso aí não me deixa dúvida que ainda vai fazer muito sucesso.

— Obrigada. Teria como repetir? Acho que vou gravar para quando aquela vozinha na minha cabeça começar a falar que eu não tenho talento e que devo desistir. Ela tem aparecido com mais frequência do que nunca.

— Quer conversar sobre isso?

— Não, mas obrigada. Hoje só quero falar besteira mesmo. Arruma um bom tópico para a gente discutir.

— Hmmm... Quais os filmes que mais te influenciaram a querer ser atriz? Me faz um top 5 — questionou-me e aí não conseguimos calar a boca até que nosso almoço chegasse.

4 INT. TAXI – TARDE

— Eu posso descer na próxima quadra. Minha casa é logo na esquina. Obrigada por essa manhã imprevisível, Edward. Quase esqueci que fiz mais um teste fracassado.

— Quando o filme estrear, a gente pode combinar de assistir e ficar falando mal do roteiro inteiro, o que acha?

— Parece um bom plano — sorri.

— Ei, eu estava pensando. Nos fins de semana, sempre ensaio e passo textos. O que você acha da gente se encontrar no próximo sábado? Você disse que não tem se dedicado completamente a isso... Acho que pode ser uma forma de praticar...

— Nos fins de semana?

— Sim. Sempre fico lendo o texto sozinho em Manhattan Beach. Se for longe para você, podemos tentar em outro lugar. Eu que gosto do som do mar, acho que me ajuda.

— Hmmm... — ponderei. Talvez ele só estivesse fazendo aquilo para conseguir meu celular, mas no fundo parecia uma boa ideia. Seria meio que ter aula de graça com um professor, convenci a mim mesma. — Anota o meu número.

— Aqui — colocou o aparelho em minhas mãos e digitei rapidamente. Em seguida, apertei o ícone verde para que também gravasse o seu.

— É nessa esquina — informei ao motorista. — Bom, então a gente se vê no próximo fim de semana. Ou sei lá, quando formos ensaiar.

— Sim! Foi um prazer, Isabella.

— Também, Edward.

5 INT. CASA DOS SWAN – NOITE

De maneira sorrateira, peguei um pouco do macarrão que minha mãe havia feito e trouxe em um prato para o quarto. Sabia muito bem que se sentasse na mesa de jantar iria ouvir sobre trabalho e estávamos em pleno sábado, já me bastava ter que aguentar o mundo de negócios de segunda à sexta.

Peguei o celular e fui surpreendida quando vi uma mensagem de Edward.

EDWARD  
Oi

ISABELLA  
Ei.

EDWARD  
Como está sendo o resto do sábado?

ISABELLA  
Entediante, pensando em talvez assistir alguma coisa na Netflix.  
Tem sugestões?

EDWARD  
No momento assistindo Friends enquanto falo com você.

ISABELLA  
Qual episódio?

EDWARD  
Aquele em que o Ross está legal.

ISABELLA  
_FAJITAS_!

EDWARD  
Meu Deus, eu não posso ir a qualquer restaurante que tenha fajitas.  
Sempre grito igual ele.

ISABELLA  
Acho que agora fui influenciada e irei assistir também.

EDWARD  
Ei, eu estava pensando...  
Sei que combinamos de ensaiar no próximo final de semana, mas amanhã é domingo.  
O que acha?  
Eu vou ficar na praia a tarde inteira ensaiando.  
Topa vir comigo?

6 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Não foi muito difícil encontrar Edward. A praia estava vazia e o tom diferente de seu cabelo destacava-se em qualquer lugar. Nos cumprimentamos rapidamente e seguimos pela areia.

— Ainda bem que trouxe um casaco, essas tardes de outono têm ventado tanto — comentei enquanto andávamos até um ponto que ele indicou.

— Vou te falar que estou até adaptado, sempre venho com uma blusa de flanela.

— Por que você ensaia aqui?

— Me traz paz. Ninguém vem me perturbar. Gosto da ideia de sair da rotina. Em casa, quando paro para fazer alguma coisa, sempre é relacionado ao colégio. Na minha cabeça, aqui é meu teatro particular — sorriu.

— Eu quase não vim — confessei.

— Por quê? O que houve?

— Meu pai começou a me questionar sobre o trabalho e queria me mostrar coisas que certamente poderiam ser deixadas para amanhã. Um saco.

— A empresa dos seus pais é de quê?

— Picolé. Izzy Pop.

— Meu Deus, seus pais são donos da Izzy Pop?

— Que exagero. Não é tão grande assim, a gente só distribui aqui na Califórnia.

— Eu comi Izzy Pop minha infância inteira.

— Eu também, não aguento ver um na minha frente — admiti.

— Cacete! Meu Deus, o nome é Izzy Pop por sua causa, Isabella! Eu sempre achei que era alguma ligação com Iggy Pop. E bom, _ice pop¹_.

— É um trocadilho com meu nome, Iggy Pop e _ice pop_, você está certo — expliquei e ele começou a rir. — Que bom que agora eu estou fazendo você se divertir, Edward.

— Você trouxe algum? — questionou claramente para me provocar e quando o fuzilei com o olhar, ele deu uma gargalhada. Não me segurei e sorri também.

— Tudo bem, eu vou deixar você rir de mim por conta do vídeo de ontem, mas saiba que considero que estamos empatados agora. Sem zombar um do outro.

— Caramba, eu estou sentado do lado da própria Izzy Pop...

— Chega — respondi e ele tentou segurar o riso. — Cadê o texto que você trouxe para ensaiarmos?

— Tá aqui — sacudiu o celular. — Vou mandar para o seu. Já quer começar assim?

— Ué, não era para ensaiarmos?

— Sim, mas você pareceu chateada quando falou do negócio do seu pai. Quer conversar?

— Não é nada demais. Quer dizer, talvez seja, mas já virou rotina. Eu tenho muita dificuldade de falar não às vezes, sabe? E acaba que tem fim de semana que passo horas com meu pai conversando sobre trabalho simplesmente porque ele me parou e começou a discutir essas coisas. Mesmo que por dentro eu esteja gritando que é fim de semana e não quero ter que me preocupar com isso, eu acabo ouvindo tudo.

— Deve ser meio difícil mesmo, o trabalho está presente no seu lar 24 horas por dia, 7 dias na semana. Os meus trabalham na universidade. Na época que morava com eles, conversavam pouco sobre, mas provavelmente era porque o tópico principal era minha irmã.

— Ela aprontava?

— Demais. Agora ela é adolescente e surpreendentemente está um pouco melhor. Ela é muito atentada, curiosa demais. Estuda no colégio em que dou aula, é uma das minhas alunas. Me adora. Olha isso — disse abrindo a caixa de mensagens. Tinha uma quantidade gigante de emojis de coração. — Ela me mandou mais cedo porque falei que não ia almoçar nos meus pais hoje. Disse que está morrendo de saudades e me mandou essa penca de corações.

— Alice — li no topo. — Quantos anos?

— Doze.

— Fofa — elogiei ao ver a foto.

— Ela é. Você tem irmãos?

— Não, mas queria. Seria perfeito, pelo menos não seria fadada a seguir o caminho dos meus pais na empresa.

— Mas você não é obrigada, né?

— Explicitamente não, mas a gente sabe que sim. Nunca me deram qualquer outra opção. Eu meio que entendo até o porquê. Meus pais começaram do zero e têm orgulho do que criaram, seria muita ingratidão minha almejar qualquer coisa diferente.

— Mas ainda assim você almeja. Caso contrário não permaneceria buscando e indo para os testes.

— É diferente. Na realidade, acho que ultimamente só tenho ido para provar a mim mesma que de fato não tenho talento para isso.

— Você tem, Isabella. Nem você acredita nisso que está falando.

— Ah é, você me conhece há um pouco mais de 24 horas e já sabe dizer quando estou falando a mentira ou a verdade?

— Eu acho que você está falando só da boca pra fora ou talvez para se convencer disso.

— Formado em teatro ou psicologia?

— Ué, estou apenas tirando conclusões com as evidências que eu tenho.

— E qual que você tem disso?

— Bom, você está aqui, não é? Onde combinamos de ensaiar? Ou você realmente quer tentar se dedicar mais a isso, ou então só topou porque quer ficar do meu ladinho — ele piscou e eu quis morrer.

— Quer dizer que só tenho a opção de dizer que você está certo ou inflar seu ego? — perguntei e ele deu os ombros com um sorriso convencido no rosto. — Eu vim porque estava entediada.

— Nossa, a gente vai ter que ensaiar pesado porque essa sua resposta não colou mesmo — respondeu e o empurrei no ombro, ganhando uma risada dele.

— Para de ser chato e vamos passar o texto. Talvez eu não volte no próximo fim de semana, hein?

— Mal começamos e já está pensando em desistir? Assim eu fico magoado.

— Vai, me envia logo.

Recebi o texto e dei uma breve lida. Era uma cena em que uma menina estava sentada em frente a um piano e recordava-se da época em que tocava com a mãe antes de seu falecimento. Ela dialogava com o pai chorosa, sendo confortada pelo homem que obviamente a mimava².

Treinamos a cena algumas vezes e eu já sabia que ter aceitado o convite de Edward tinha valido a pena. Só percebi que as horas tinham passado porque o céu fez questão de me avisar.

— Acho que é melhor ir para casa. Amanhã é dia de trabalhar e voltar para a realidade.

— E aí, vai desistir ou podemos tornar nossos ensaios algo fixo na agenda?

— Não vou desistir — sorri. — Pode anotar na sua agenda. Domingos de ensaio na praia.

— Podemos marcar aos sábados? Se eu cancelar mais um almoço de domingo com meus pais as coisas não vão ficar boas para meu lado.

— Ué, você cancelou o almoço hoje?

— Não, quis dizer se for algo recorrente — disse meio desajeitado. Acho que estava mentindo, mas não quis implicar.

— Claro. Aos sábados, então.

7 INT. CHIPOTLE – TARDE

Deveria existir uma regra para quarta-feira nunca ser um dia caótico. Francamente, eu acharia incrível se nenhum dia da semana se transformasse em um verdadeiro inferno. Olhei o relógio e me dei conta que já eram quase 16h e eu não comia desde as 9h. Meu estômago, parecendo notar o cálculo que havia feito, roncou.

Olhei o cardápio do restaurante e pedi uma sopa de feijão com tortilha para tentar me confortar. Enquanto aguardava, fuxiquei o celular para ver o que estava acontecendo de bom nas redes sociais. Vi notificações de mensagem, mas a que chamou minha atenção era de Edward. Será que estava cancelando nosso ensaio de sábado? Deveria confessar que estava animada e não via a hora do fim de semana chegar.

EDWARD  
Hoje aqui no colégio estávamos conversando sobre o gênero terror e suspense.  
Estou passando "Os pássaros" para os pestinhas.  
Estão criticando os efeitos especiais.  
Criticando Hitchcock!

ISABELLA  
Meu Deus, tem anos que não assisto, acredita?  
E bom, se for pra criticar Hitchcock a gente pode sempre falar que ele foi super abusivo com a atriz desse filme.

EDWARD  
Sério? Não sabia.  
Porra, não salva um.

ISABELLA  
Eu sei.  
Pior que eu consigo interpretar aquela cena em que a Melanie está na sala e começam a entrar os pássaros pela chaminé com perfeição.  
Sabe qual é? Quando ela se taca na parede.  
Nossa, eu vi muito esse filme na adolescência.

EDWARD  
Deveria ter chamado você para assistir, pelo menos é alguém que sei que daria valor.  
E olha, preciso ver essa interpretação ao vivo.  
Vai fazer o que hoje depois do trabalho?

ISABELLA  
Descansar.  
Estou morta.  
O dia tá sendo pesado, só estou conseguindo conversar com você porque desci para almoçar agora.  
Sim, essa hora.

EDWARD  
Meu Deus, Izzy Pop!

ISABELLA  
Tchau

EDWARD  
Perdão HAHAHAHA.  
Me diz que você riu um pouquinho.

ISABELLA  
Hilário.

EDWARD  
Nem um sorriso?

ISABELLA  
Mínimo.  
Poderia ser confundido com um choro.

EDWARD  
Vamos sair mais tarde?

ISABELLA  
Edward... Você tá me convidando tipo um encontro?

EDWARD  
Talvez.

ISABELLA  
Eu meio que não tô querendo nada com ninguém.

EDWARD  
Ok.

ISABELLA  
Eu juro que não é pessoal.  
Você é super bonitinho...  
É só que a vida é complicada demais já.  
Se posso ser honesta não tenho vontade nem de dar uns beijinhos por aí.  
Desculpa.

EDWARD  
Não precisa se justificar, tudo bem mesmo.

ISABELLA  
Tenho que voltar para o trabalho.  
Nos vemos no sábado?

EDWARD  
Confirmadíssimo!  
Bom trabalho.

ISABELLA  
Obrigada!

8 INT. IZZY POP INDUSTRY – TARDE

Voltei para o trabalho relendo a conversa. Odiava falar pela internet porque sempre ficava essa dúvida. Será que ele realmente tinha levado numa boa? Por que eu usei bonitinho? Eu podia ter dito que ele era gato. Fora que não tinha motivo algum para ter confessado que não queria beijar ninguém. Era só falar que não queria e pronto. Até ele mesmo disse que não precisava me justificar! Por que eu sempre fazia isso?

Entrei no escritório e deixei o celular de lado. Não era tempo para me preocupar com isso.

9 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Dirigi o caminho inteiro meio aflita por bobagem da minha própria cabeça. Edward tinha me mandado poucas mensagens depois daquela conversa esquisita que tivemos e toda vez que uma notificação com o nome dele aparecia em meu celular, achava que era para cancelar nosso ensaio.

Para minha surpresa, quando cheguei, ele me recebeu com um enorme sorriso e respirei aliviada retribuindo.

— Tudo bom? — perguntou me oferecendo um rápido abraço.

— Sim. Fiquei lendo o texto que você me mandou ontem a noite inteira.

— Que dedicada! Assim iremos longe.

— Tomara! Não vou negar que estava um pouco apreensiva que você fosse cancelar.

— Ué, por que?

— Sei lá — dei os ombros. _Merda, não deveria ter trazido o tópico para conversa de novo_.

— Por causa da conversa de quarta? — indagou e assenti. — Imagina. Às vezes a gente não tá com vontade de conhecer ninguém novo nesse aspecto mesmo. Eu sei porque já passei por um momento assim depois de um término.

— Tem tempo que não namoro, na verdade — confessei. — Mais de um ano. Não consigo ter cabeça para nada disso.

— Por causa do trabalho?

— Sim. As coisas têm sido intensas por lá e meio que parece que suga minhas energias — ri um pouco sem graça. Podia explicar para ele com mais detalhes, mas nos conhecíamos há pouco tempo e, por mais que ele parecesse ser boa pessoa, ainda não confiava plenamente.

— Talvez esse seja um sinal que você não deveria deixar isso tomar tanto do seu tempo — Edward disse. — E não ache que estou dizendo isso só para você cogitar sair comigo. Sei lá, talvez fazer algo que você tenha vontade.

— Nada. Na verdade, a perspectiva de ensaiar tá sendo algo que tem me deixado um pouco mais feliz.

— Que bom! Imagina agora se vou ter coragem de cancelar contigo — disse fazendo-me sorrir. — Eu sou um bom amigo.

— Parece ser. Que bom. Acho que estou precisando mais de um amigo do que alguém para dar uns amassos. Meu melhor amigo só tem vacilado comigo.

— Aquele do telefonema?

— O próprio. Naquele dia antes da audição eu estava em casa lendo o roteiro quando ele me ligou desesperado dizendo que tinha brigado com a namorada. Fui para casa dele, o consolei, disse que talvez fosse para o melhor porque eles têm um relacionamento ioiô que não parece ser saudável para nenhum dos dois. Aí no dia seguinte já tinham voltado e ele não me manda mensagem desde então. Nem quis saber se passei no teste ou não.

— Complicado.

— Nós somos amigos desde o colégio, sabe? E parece que de um tempo para cá ele só tem me procurado quando está passando por algum momento difícil. Quando tudo está maravilhoso não parece lembrar da minha existência. O foda é que eu tenho zero vergonha na cara e sempre o ajudo. Devo ter nascido com o selo de otária estampado na cara.

— Eu acho muito engraçado quando alguém pensa algo ruim de si mesmo só por conta de outra pessoa ter sido sacana. Não é mais fácil você ver que ele não tem tanta consideração por você, como tem por ele?

— É. Pode ser uma forma de se ver — pensei. — Desculpa sempre trazer esses assuntos chatos sobre a minha vida.

— Já falei que não ligo, de verdade. Pode falar o quanto quiser.

— Obrigada, mas vamos ao que viemos!

Ensaiamos a cena que Edward havia selecionado no dia anterior e no fim ele havia me convencido a demonstrar pessoalmente a cena de "Os Pássaros". Fiz com toda perfeição que consegui, amava o exagero e o quão teatral tudo era. Edward gargalhou, mas aplaudiu, dizendo que eu havia sido perfeita. Ele era um excelente incentivador.

10 INT. IZZY POP INDUSTRY – NOITE

A reunião tinha sido tão ruim que senti meu estômago revirar. Corri para o banheiro do meu escritório e despejei o almoço no vaso. Minha testa suava e estava muito fraca. Lembrei dos números apresentados e fui tomada pela impotência. Não sei quando aconteceu, mas comecei a chorar.

Encostei a cabeça na porta do banheiro e me concentrei. Tentei respirar fundo, mas era difícil demais. Minha blusa parecia apertada e a retirei, ficando apenas de sutiã. Gostaria de ter forças para levantar, mas parecia que minha pressão estava deveras baixa.

Fechei os olhos e me esforcei para pensar em alguma coisa. Lembrei do som do mar enquanto ensaiei com Edward naquele último final de semana. Pensei no som das gaivotas e das pequenas ondas quebrando. A sensação da areia em minhas mãos e o cheiro peculiar que só encontrava na praia.

Foi nossa quarta semana de ensaio e pela primeira vez quem havia levado o texto fora eu. Era uma cena de Friends e Edward gargalhou. Assim como eu, já sabia de cor e no improviso fizemos muitas outras. Tinha sido um dia perfeito.

Demorou um pouco, mas fui sentindo meu corpo e minha mente acalmarem. Abri os olhos e procurei meu celular. Tentei o número de Tyler primeiro, mas não tive sucesso. Procurei pelo de Edward em seguida e nem pensei muito antes de clicar em cima.

— Isabella?

— Oi — disse com a voz estranha, rouca.

— Está tudo bem? — ele perguntou e ponderei por alguns segundos se mentia ou não. — Bella?

— Não.

— Onde você tá? O que houve?

— Estou no trabalho. Não estou me sentindo muito bem.

— Quer que eu te busque? O que houve?

— Não precisa. Não sei se vou embora agora. Acabei de sair de uma reunião e foi tudo péssimo.

— Quer conversar?

— Quero que você me distraia. Você consegue?

— Claro — falou, mas pareceu um pouco apreensivo. — Eu já te contei do dia que mijei nas calças em uma audição da universidade?

— Meu Deus, Edward! Que Joey Tribbiani da sua parte.

— Eu sei! Eu tinha ido para uma festa no dia anterior. Foi uma doideira, eu bebi o dobro já do meu peso daquela cerveja vagabunda.

— Saudades dessas festas da universidade.

— Não tenho mais idade para isso, mas lembro quase sempre com constrangimento ou muita admiração. Bom, deixa eu continuar a história. Eu tinha bebido demais. Acordei na casa de alguém que nem sabia quem era.

— Hmmm...

— Sem maldade. Eu tinha bebido muito, imagina se tive capacidade pra transar com alguém. Levantei com uma ressaca ferrada e fiz o que qualquer universitário faria na minha posição: fui beber mais. Tinha esquecido totalmente que tinha uma audição e só me toquei quando o despertador começou a tocar. No caminho inteiro para onde era o teste eu fiquei apertado, estava morrendo de vontade de mijar...

— E aí assim que você chegou foi chamado?

— Não. Eu cheguei e mijei, o problema é que demoraram para me chamar e quando entrei a vontade veio com tudo. Bella, a minha sorte era que estava usando preto e não devem ter visto, mas foi horrível. Eu sentia escorrendo.

— Meu Deus, Edward! — Gargalhei. — Que nojento.

— O quê? Duvido que você nunca tenha feito nas calças.

— Não em um teste! — Continuei rindo.

— Feliz que mais uma vez minha vergonha te entretém.

— Meu Deus! O seu comercial. Cacete, eu preciso muito assistir agora.

— Ah, pronto. Já não basta uma vez! Já entendi que ser hobby é zombar da minha cara, Bella.

— Você tá me chamando de Bella — observei.

— Sim. Acho que combina mais com você. Sei lá. Desculpa.

— Tudo bem, é que todo mundo chama de Izzy. Eu gosto de Bella, é diferente.

— Como você está?

— Mais calma.

— Me passa o endereço de onde você tá. Eu vou te buscar e a gente dá uma volta, te deixo em casa, o que você quiser. Pode ser?

— Pode. Vou te mandar por mensagem.

— Ok. Agora fica assistindo meu comercial até eu chegar, tá bom?

— Tá.

11 INT. CARRO DE EDWARD – NOITE

— O que você quer escutar? — ele perguntou quando saímos da garagem do trabalho.

— Algo feliz. Tipo Britney Spears.

— Ok — ele disse procurando no celular e em questão de segundos estava ouvindo a inconfundível melodia de "_Criminal"_. — Quer que te deixe em casa?

— Sim, é aqui perto. Você não precisava ter vindo.

— Não me custou absolutamente nada. Não quer passar em algum lugar e comprar algo para levar? Seu rosto está um pouco abatido.

— Vamos no Burger King? Eu comeria o vegetariano deles nesse exato momento.

— Você é vegetariana?

— Sim. Há uns 5 anos já.

— Que legal.

— Meu Deus, minha barriga acabou de roncar. Eu vomitei mais cedo.

— O que aconteceu?

— As coisas não estão indo bem na empresa — falei. — E acho que meus pais esperam que eu seja a salvadora da pátria. Merda, se a gente falar sobre isso eu vou chorar de novo.

— Pode chorar, se quiser.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que fazer — confessei sentindo os olhos cheios de lágrimas de novo. — Parece que eles olham para mim como se eu fosse ter todas as respostas, eles acham que por ser mais nova vou trazer um novo respiro para a empresa, mas não sei o que fazer, Edward. E me desespera demais. A reunião acabou e os números são horríveis. Fiquei tão nervosa e não podia demonstrar. Você ficaria orgulhoso da minha atuação.

— Não sentiria orgulho de você escondendo os sentimentos — afirmou e comecei a chorar mais ainda. — Isso. Deixa fluir.

Deixei.

Quando ele esticou a mão, segurei.

12 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

— Você acha que estou indo bem?

— Perfeita! Não tenho o que falar da sua atuação, Bella. Inclusive deveria te levar para o colégio como exemplo para ver se os pestinhas entendem o que digo quando afirmo que a prática faz a perfeição.

— Para de puxar meu saco.

— É honesto. Não tenho porque inflar seu ego.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

— Agora a gente está perguntando antes de perguntar? — Indagou com sorriso bobo na cara. _Ele era tão bonitinho, que saco_.

— Você é sempre tão confiante assim sobre atuar? É porque me lembro do teste que fizemos mês passado. Tenho a recordação de te ouvir falando que estava nervoso e não consigo ver isso quando estamos ensaiando dessa maneira.

— Não estava nervoso, era só fingimento para falar com você — contou e fiquei chocada com a informação.

— O quê?!

— Estou brincando — gargalhou. — Mas a sua cara foi fantástica.

— Não tem graça! Eu sempre respondo sério as suas perguntas — afirmei emburrada.

— Não fica assim, Izzy Pop — ele disse esticando o braço e apertando minha bochecha. Odiava quando faziam isso comigo. Não era criança.

— Para.

— Desculpa — disse virando o rosto e olhando-me nos olhos. — É mais fácil te ouvir do que virar o foco da conversa.

— Não sabia que era uma pergunta complexa.

— Talvez para te responder de forma honesta, como você faz comigo, eu tenha que falar sobre assuntos que são um pouco chatos para mim.

— Você sabe que não tem que responder, certo? Desculpa, vamos voltar para o texto, é que sei lá, você me impressiona.

— É?

— Sim. Você me elogiou, mas eu te acho foda. Você é realmente muito bom.

— Obrigado — sorriu e virou o rosto para observar o mar. — Uma pessoa muito querida me disse uma vez que talvez eu não devesse atuar. Que eu deveria refletir sobre aquela frase, "quem sabe faz, quem não sabe, ensina". Às vezes fico pensando sobre. Foi por isso que decidi tentar vídeo, queria provar que eu era capaz sim, mas não tenho tido muito resultado. Fico nervoso, lembro desse dia e parece que na hora tudo sai muito diferente de como ensaiei.

— Quem falou isso não fazia ideia do que estava dizendo, te juro. Você é muito bom, Edward.

— Muito bom tipo Meryl Streep?

— Para de ser bobo, a gente está falando sobre algo sério. Te falo as minhas inseguranças o tempo inteiro.

— Às vezes quando vou para um teste, fico pensando se é realmente o que quero ou se só estou fazendo isso pra provar alguma coisa a alguém.

— Tem certeza que não sabe a resposta?

— Não é bom a gente se desafiar?

— Não sei. Acho que no fim das contas depende do quão bom ou ruim esse desafio é pra gente. E o que as consequências implicam na nossa vida.

— É...

— Foi uma ex-namorada?

— Sim.

— Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. Ela estava com raiva, também não fui legal com ela — deu os ombros. — Bom, tá aí sua resposta.

— Posso falar uma coisa?

— Claro.

— Você é bom tipo Meryl Streep.

Sorriu enorme e era contagiante.

13 INT. CASA DOS SWAN – NOITE

Eu remexia a salada em meu prato, totalmente sem apetite. Desde que sentei na cadeira meus pais não paravam de falar sobre trabalho e minha vontade era simplesmente desligar o volume de suas vozes.

Raramente trazia o celular para a mesa, mas respirei aliviada quando olhei para o aparelho e lá constava uma notificação de Edward.

EDWARD  
Assistindo _Scarface_.

BELLA  
Nunca vi.

EDWARD  
Boa noite.  
Infelizmente você está impossibilitada de falar com Edward Cullen até assistir _Scarface_.  
Retorne para o contato quando tiver assistido para poder comentar.

BELLA  
HAHAHAHAHA

EDWARD  
Mensagem não recebida.

BELLA  
Para HAHAHA  
Fala comigo :(

EDWARD  
A carinha triste foi golpe baixo.

BELLA  
Vou assistir.  
Prometo.  
A gente debate no próximo sábado.

EDWARD  
Combinado.  
Tá tudo bem?

BELLA  
Mais ou menos.  
Tem um cara fazendo _bullying_ comigo porque nunca assisti _Scarface_.  
Você acredita?

EDWARD  
Péssima.

BELLA  
Tá sorrindo?  
Eu tô.

— Izzy? — meu pai chamou, trazendo-me para a realidade.

— Sim?

— Podemos conversar sobre isso no escritório? Quero te mostrar uma coisa no computador.

— Sim, papai.

14 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Era a nossa sétima semana de ensaio e o tempo parecia estar passando rápido demais. Naquela segunda havia encontrado um teste em que parecia me encaixar. Contei para Edward que recebeu a notícia com tanta empolgação que fiquei mais animada ainda com a possibilidade. Era um curta metragem universitário, mas o texto que havia lido era interessante e não quis jogar a oportunidade fora.

Borboletas dançavam em meu estômago com a perspectiva do que estava por vir. A cena em questão tinha um beijo apaixonado e estava morrendo de vergonha de interpretar com Edward, sei lá o porquê.

Ele leu a cena toda e levou numa boa, dizendo que não havia problemas por ele em dar um beijo técnico e aí começamos. Quando o momento chegou, tampei a boca dele com a mão e o beijei encostando os lábios em minha própria pele.

— Bella — Edward gargalhou. — Eu espero que você não faça isso na hora do teste.

— É esquisito sair beijando assim — ri, mas estava um pouco insegura e nervosa com a situação.

— Você vai ter que beijar lá no teste. Você sabe, né? A gente não precisa beijar agora, mas lá na hora você vai ter que dar um beijo no outro ator.

— Ai que bosta! Isso já aconteceu com você?

— Várias vezes. Inclusive em um dos meus primeiros trabalhos, não lembra do clipe da Tanya?

— Ah, pronto! Agora além de tudo ainda vou ter que te beijar sabendo que você já beijou a Tanya Denali! Meu Deus, Edward, você beijou a Tanya Denali!

— A gente estava super nervoso, mas eu tinha 17 anos, me gabei muito depois, não vou mentir.

— Como foi?

— A gente teve que fazer algumas vezes, foi normal, sei lá. Era trabalho. Acho que se você pensar sempre assim, fica tranquilo.

— Ok — bufei.

— Vai, vamos de novo. A gente pode pular essa parte do beijo, depois tentamos mais uma vez.

— Não. Vamos, vou fazer sério agora.

Eu estava interpretando. Se fosse atriz profissional, certamente teria que beijar um monte de pessoas por aí, ou pelo menos deveria estar aberta a possibilidade. Entretanto, quando disse minha fala e logo em seguida juntei meus lábios aos dele, alguma coisa em mim foi diferente.

Ele me beijou devagar e meu coração bateu tão rápido. Tinha a mão no meu pescoço e seus dedos causaram arrepio que já não me era familiar. Deve ter durado segundos, mas a dormência na boca ficou e meu olhar desconcertado também.

— Viu? Não foi tão ruim.

— É, mais ou menos...

— Meio ofendido, mas se tivesse usado a língua teria sido mais memorável, quer testar? — provocou e eu ri por fora, mas por dentro estava morrendo um pouquinho.

— Para de palhaçada, vamos continuar a passar o texto.

Seguimos, mas na minha mente não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido e o sabor de seus lábios não saia de minha boca. Era gostinho de quero mais.

15 INT. QUARTO DE BELLA - MANHÃ

BELLA  
Não posso ir hoje.  
Desculpa avisar em cima da hora.

EDWARD  
O que houve?

BELLA  
Adivinha?

EDWARD  
Trabalho?

BELLA  
Ding! Ding! Ding!  
O prêmio é todo seu!

EDWARD  
Prêmio? :(

BELLA  
Quer tentar amanhã?

EDWARD  
Não posso cancelar com meus pais.  
Alice faz aniversário.

BELLA  
:(

EDWARD  
:(

16 INT. ELEVADOR DO PRÉDIO – NOITE

Ele estava preocupado comigo. Via em seu olhar.

— Desculpa — pedi envergonhada. — Tyler não me atendeu e...

— Bella, pelo amor de Deus — meneou a cabeça como se não esperasse justificativa.

— Meu coração bateu tão rápido, eu fiquei desesperada.

— Tá tudo bem.

— Não tenho condição de dirigir e se meus pais me encontrarem assim...

— Talvez eles devessem te ver assim. Bella, esse trabalho vai fazer você surtar — disse com tanta apreensão que suas palavras me atingiram de forma certeira.

Eu já estava surtando.

17 EXT. EL MATADOR BEACH – TARDE

Era sábado e tudo estava diferente, até a recorrente praia. Liguei para Edward frustrada e chorosa. Tinha recebido mais uma resposta negativa de um teste que havia feito. Não queria ensaiar e muito menos sair de casa, mas ele me convenceu. Era bom nisso.

Então, aqui estávamos nós. Ouvindo as ondas, as gaivotas e trocando pequenos fatos sobre nós dois que aos pouquinhos montavam o quebra-cabeça de quem éramos.

— A gente já está ensaiando há dois meses e sabe algo que passou pela minha cabeça mais cedo? O que você acha que faria se não fosse professor e ator?

— Seria um cantor de punk rock — respondeu convicto, mas eu não aguentei e ri. — Eu estou falando sério! Fui um adolescente muito louco por punk. Tem umas fotos lá nos meus pais onde eu estou com o cabelo todo espetado estilo Sid Vicious, sabe?

— Não consigo imaginar, Edward.

— Eu vou pedir para a minha mãe e te mostro. Sério, se quiser eu posso cantar agora para você. Tem ideia de quantas performances imaginárias eu já fiz no chuveiro?

— Meu Deus, que imagem mental — provoquei e ganhei uma careta.

— Eu coloquei uma placa na porta do banheiro escrito CBGB.

— O que é isso?

— Era um clube de música de Nova Iorque, conhecido como o berço do punk rock. Sonhava em tocar lá.

— Eu não creio que você colou na porta, garoto.

— Você está me dando muito pouco crédito. Não acredito que serei obrigado a levantar e te mostrar todo meu dom artístico.

— Por favor, não se acanhe.

— Quer ouvir o quê? The Clash, Sex Pistols, Ramones? Ah, calma! Eu sei o artista perfeito pra você! — Levantou.

— Ah, merda. Você vai cantar Iggy Pop, não vai?

— Já nos conhecemos tão bem.

Eu poderia ficar brava, mas não tinha como. E queria dizer que ele era péssimo, mas também não dava. Cantou "_Gimme Danger_" e realmente deveriam ter sido muitos anos de prática porque a performance era perfeita, fazendo até com que alguns transeuntes parassem para observá-lo e, tão dentro do personagem que estava, ele nem se importava.

Edward mexia comigo e não conseguia mais disfarçar o efeito que suas atitudes tinham em mim. Quando em um trecho da música ele disse "beije-me como a brisa do oceano", em minha mente veio exatamente aquele dia na praia em que ensaiamos o beijo do teste em que havia falhado. Não queria gastar muita energia pensando nisso, mas quando tive que fazer a cena com o garoto durante a audição, o impacto em mim foi tão diferente do que com o doido que tocava _air guitar_ na minha frente.

— E aí? Será que agora você acredita que eu não ter seguido a carreira de astro do punk rock realmente foi uma perda para a indústria musical?

— Se eu responder que sim, ainda vou conseguir ver a foto em que você está com o cabelo espetado?

— Claro, me orgulho daquilo.

— Então sim, eu acredito — ri. — Na próxima vez que ensaiarmos, vou trazer uma cena para eu poder ser sua Nancy e você meu Sid, que tal?

— Quer dizer que não vamos acabar com nossos ensaios, é? — ele perguntou e ia respondê-lo, mas meu celular não parava de vibrar em meu bolso. — O que foi?

— Ai, não acredito... — murmurei olhando para o aparelho.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?

— Tyler. Parece que Lauren terminou com ele de novo. Não para de me mandar mensagem. Ah, merda. Ele tá me ligando.

Encarei o aparelho e uma parte minha queria muito atender. Era um pedaço que gritava, que dizia que de todas as formas eu deveria ajudar meu amigo em um momento como esse. Entretanto, tinha um outro lado que estava tão cansado de apenas dar e nunca receber em troca.

— Você vai atender? — Edward perguntou tirando-me de meu devaneio.

— Não — silenciei o aparelho e coloquei de cabeça para baixo em cima da canga que estávamos sentados. — Já deu.

— Quer falar sobre isso?

— Estou cansada — olhei para ele. — Parece que é uma amizade unilateral às vezes. Quase sempre, se for honesta. Talvez não fosse assim quando éramos mais novos, mas de uns anos para cá sinto que nossa dinâmica mudou.

— Pode ter mudado. Acontece.

— É meio bosta, né? Sei que às vezes as pessoas mudam, as prioridades mudam... — refleti enquanto observava o mar. — Mas acho que cresci tendo a ideia de que algumas amizades são para sempre e imaginei que a minha com Tyler fosse ser assim, mas não tem sido há algum tempo já...

— Já tentou conversar sobre isso com ele?

— Já, algumas vezes. Quase sempre que ele termina com a namorada falamos sobre isso, sobre como ele se distancia, sobre como ele só sabe falar comigo quando está passando por algum perrengue e quer que eu dê todo suporte emocional para ele quando... sei lá, quando minha vida tá uma merda também e eu preciso de alguém ouvindo um pouco sobre o que eu passo — bufei. — Mas eu quero ser uma boa amiga. Tem uma parte minha que tá se controlando muito para não pegar esse telefone e ouvir as mesmas coisas de sempre.

— Pega, então.

— Não. Ele vai pedir para eu encontrar com ele e não quero. Não quero ir embora daqui.

— Ele é seu amigo mais próximo?

— Sim. Tem a Angela também, mas ela está vivendo a loucura do mestrado, temos nos falado com menos frequência esses últimos meses. Combinamos de fazer algo depois do ano novo — contei e, sentindo que estava monopolizando demais a conversa, quis saber um pouco mais dele também. — E você? Muitos amigos?

— Próximo mesmo acho que uns três, mas por conta da faculdade conheci muita gente.

— Você é um bom amigo — elogiei e ele sorriu meio sem graça.

— É...

— Podia pedir para você dar umas lições a Tyler — brinquei. — Quando eu tinha uns 16 anos, achei que era apaixonada por ele, acredita? Hoje eu penso e me dá até ânsia de vômito.

— Por quê? — ele perguntou com uma gargalhada.

— Sei lá, eu considero ele meio que um irmão, aí é meio esquisito.

— E quando você descobriu que não era paixão?

— Quando me apaixonei de verdade. Eu tinha 18 anos. Foi... intenso.

— Por quê?

— Durou 8 meses só, mas pareceu me virar de cabeça pra baixo. Ele era mais velho e eu queria sentir aquela coisa louca e forte de primeiro amor. Acho que fui influenciada por aquela cultura de viver rápido e morrer jovem, que pra mim é idiotice hoje em dia. Não me reconheço muito, sabe? Quando lembro o que foi aquele relacionamento.

— Você namorou depois disso?

— Sim. Mais uma vez. Terminei tem mais de um ano e não foi o melhor dos términos. Chifrada — apontei para mim mesma.

— Ah, que merda. Também já fui. Me senti muito burro.

— Nossa, eu também! Depois fui vendo os sinais...

— Eu sei! Parecia que estava o tempo todo na nossa cara, não é?

— Sim! — Concordei.

— Meu penúltimo terminou por isso e ela ainda veio falar comigo que sentia que éramos mais amigos do que namorados. Porra, podia esperar a gente se separar então antes de me meter o chifre, né? _Muy _amiga.

— Rindo com respeito.

— Fico feliz em sempre ser seu entretenimento, Bella.

— Hoje você foi perfeito, sério. Obrigada. Precisava.

Ele deu um sorriso enorme e eram esses pequenos gestos que mexiam comigo. Queria tocar nele, tinha vontade às vezes de fazer palhaçada só para que ele desse um riso besta.

— Uau. Difícil um pôr do sol como este — apontou para o céu que estava com um tom mesclado de roxo, rosa e laranja. — Acho que foi especial para nós.

Estávamos próximos e ficamos em silêncio somente observando. Em certo momento, descansei a cabeça no ombro dele. Não sei o porquê. Na verdade, talvez eu já soubesse há alguns dias, mas têm coisas que são tão difíceis de assumir pra si mesma.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou passando a mão pelo meu braço.

— Sim — levantei a cabeça. — Desculpa.

— Pode ficar. Vem, fica.

Não se negava um aconchego, né? Nem sei quanto tempo permaneci assim, mas quando o dia já havia dado lugar a noite, não queria ir embora.

— A gente pode ficar aqui um pouco mais? — pedi deitando-me na canga.

— Claro.

— Eu moro de frente para praia e não lembro quando foi a última vez que parei para observar o céu dessa maneira.

— Eu raramente fico na praia até essa hora — deitou ao meu lado.

— Eu gosto da noite. É meu momento preferido.

— Por quê?

— Sei lá... A escuridão é tão imprevisível, você não acha? Gosto de coisas que são inesperadas. Parece que muita coisa já foi premeditada na minha vida.

Ele ficou calado e, ao olhar para o lado, percebi que ele me fitava com intensidade.

— Eu tô me apaixonando por você — confessou.

A naturalidade com que ele disse não me escapou. Sem _acho _ou _talvez_. Uma afirmação convicta, clara até mesmo em seu olhar. Saiu tão sem esforço que era como se somente a verdade pudesse deixar seus lábios.

Senti o frio na barriga que só me era recorrente ultimamente em situações de pânico, mas agora o motivo era outro e por alguns segundos me permiti apreciar a doçura do momento.

Cheguei mais próximo dele e meu coração batia tão rápido que naquele exato segundo me lembrei como era gostosinho desejar um outro alguém.

Ele tocou meu rosto e antes de qualquer atitude, precisei desabafar.

— Não quero perder sua amizade.

— Não vai — seus dedos faziam um carinho preguiçoso em minha face.

— Promete? — Me aproximei um pouco mais.

— Prometo — sussurrou passando o nariz pelo meu.

— Então me beija.

Me pegou desprevenida com um beijo na bochecha e estava pronta explicar o que queria realmente, mas aí ele tomou meus lábios nos dele e foi melhor do que eu esperava. Tão diferente de quando estávamos apenas ensaiando.

Sua língua encostou na minha e meu corpo arrepiou por inteiro. Seu hálito era quente, a mão que saía do meu rosto e ia para meu pescoço causava coisas em mim que faziam com que eu puxasse o cabelo dele mais forte e me perguntasse porque não estávamos fazendo isso há mais tempo.

Ele afastou o rosto do meu e me observou. A expressão dele mudava tanto quando estava com desejo, era um lado que nunca tinha visto.

Me joguei por cima de seu corpo e voltamos a nos beijar. Tinha tanto tempo que não dava uns amassos que até a mão dele em minha cintura me excitava.

— Você tá tremendo — ele falou quando nos separamos para respirar. — Quer ir embora?

— Ainda não... — respondi me aconchegando ainda mais ao corpo dele. — Aqui está tão bom...

— A gente pode continuar no carro — passou a mão pela minha pele. — Você tá com o braço gelado.

Levantei e me toquei que estávamos em plena praia no meio da noite. Meu corpo tremia com o frio de final de outono.

Caminhamos pela areia e, antes que chegássemos no carro, o puxei para mais um beijo. Como ele havia me oferecido a verdade, não tinha nada além disso que poderia dar em troca.

— Eu também estou me apaixonando por você.

18 INT. IZZY POP INDUSTRY – MANHÃ

EDWARD  
Você também odeia segunda?

BELLA  
Alguém, em sã consciência, não?

EDWARD  
Vamos fazer alguma coisa mais tarde?

BELLA  
Você reparou que a gente só está se comunicando por perguntas?

EDWARD  
É algum tipo de jogo em que quem parar de fazer perguntas perde?

BELLA  
O que eu vou ganhar?

EDWARD  
Quem disse que você vai ganhar?

BELLA  
Qual o prêmio?

EDWARD  
Se eu vencer, posso te dar uns beijos?

BELLA  
Sim.  
Pronto, perdi.

EDWARD  
HAHAHAHAHA

BELLA  
Cadê meus beijos?

EDWARD  
Posso te buscar que horas?

BELLA  
Não sei como vai ser aqui hoje :(  
Te aviso mais tarde.

19 INT. GARAGEM – NOITE

Ele estava beijando meu pescoço e eu torci para ninguém pegar a gente, porque não queria interrupções. A mão passava pela minha cintura embaixo da blusa e eu fazia o mesmo com ele, tocando suas costas, sentindo a pele quente e macia. Juntou nossos lábios novamente em um beijo longo e antes de se distanciar me deu dois selinhos.

— Valeu esperar o prêmio? — Perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

— Sim — respondi e passei a mão pela barriga dele.

— Namora comigo? — Pediu acanhado. — Sei que você falou que não estava afim dessas coisas, mas você também tinha dito que não estava afim de dar uns beijos e sábado a gente beijou pra caramba. Hoje também...

— Você é tão bonitinho, sabia?

— Isso é um sim?

— Não sei, me dá um beijo para eu ter certeza.

Ele me beijou com tanta vontade que meu sim saiu em um gemido. Quando me deixou em casa, controlei-me para não sugerir que ele entrasse pela janela do meu quarto.

20 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Estávamos mais nos agarrando do que propriamente passando texto. Digamos que nos dois últimos fins de semanas, desde que começamos a namorar, os ensaios não estavam assim tão fiéis ao roteiro. Edward veio com uma história de que era mais uma cena com beijo técnico, mas aparentemente também tinha apalpada técnica.

— Essa mão na minha bunda também faz parte do roteiro?

— Improvisei — piscou para mim.

— Você desistiu de ir para audições? — Perguntei percebendo que já havia um tempo que ele não tocava no assunto.

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Acho que entendi que não preciso provar nada para ninguém. Fiquei de olho em um teste para uma peça, mas acho que vai acabar atrapalhando no trabalho e eu amo ensinar aqueles pestinhas. Não é minha prioridade no momento.

— Queria assistir uma das suas aulas. Deve ser divertido ver você interagindo com adolescentes.

— Normalmente é. Foge um dia do trabalho e vai me ver — falou e com certeza estava tentando me convencer com mais beijos. A mão continuava em meu bumbum.

— Eu bem vi um teste que acho que me encaixo — confessei.

— Sério? Quando é?

— Dia 27 à tarde. Menos de uma semana para ensaiarmos e ainda tem o Natal no meio...

— A gente dá um jeito. Aproveitamos esses dias em que não estou trabalhando.

— Mas eu estou.

— Você passa as noites lá em casa e a gente ensaia.

— Aham, a gente dentro de uma casa fechada. Entendi. Vai rolar ensaio tipo esse de hoje, né?

— Estou falando sério.

— Preciso contar primeiro para os meus pais que a gente está namorando.

— Eu já contei para os meus. Eles querem te conhecer.

— Quando?

— Quando você quiser, ué. Quer ir ao almoço de amanhã comigo?

21 INT. CASA DOS CULLEN – TARDE

Eu estava apertando tanto a mão de Edward, que ele já estava virando o braço um pouquinho. Quem diria que nesse ano doido que havia sido, eu terminaria namorando e indo conhecer meus sogros?

— O que você falou sobre mim? — questionei pensando que talvez deveria ter perguntado isso para ele horas antes, não agora quando estávamos na porta da casa dos pais dele.

— Que você era inteligente, linda e que eu estava muito apaixonado.

— Ok, já tá valendo a pena — respondi e ele riu.

Quem abriu a porta foi sua mãe e disputando espaço com ela estava Alice, logo reconheci. Enquanto a mulher me ofereceu um sorriso simpático, a pequena pareceu me dar um olhar duvidoso.

— Oi, boa tarde — falei com a voz mais fina que de costume.

— Boa tarde, Isabella. Muito prazer, Esme — apresentou-se com um abraço.

— Muito prazer, pode me chamar de Izzy — sorri. — Você deve ser Alice, né?

— Como você sabe? — a menina perguntou em um tom desafiador.

— Alice... — Edward reprimiu.

— Seu irmão vive falando que você é a melhor irmã do mundo, já me mostrou um monte de fotos suas, claro que sei quem você é. Também já te vi nos comentários das fotos do Instagram do seu irmão.

— Ele me mostrou foto sua também.

— Sério? — Perguntei surpresa.

— Sim, ele ficava rindo igual bobo pro celular enquanto estávamos no colégio e ele bem me mostrou a sua foto. Você nem era namorada dele.

— Alice, cala a boca. A gente pode entrar ou vou ser obrigado a passar vergonha na rua?

— Venham, seu pai está na cozinha terminando de preparar o almoço.

— O que ele falou de mim, Alice? Me conta, seu irmão fica escondendo o jogo.

— Se contar eu vou te bloquear no celular — Edward ameaçou.

— Agora eu quero saber mais ainda — falei morrendo de curiosidade.

— Ok — Alice disse fingindo fechar um zíper nos lábios. — Desculpa.

— Nem lavou o cabelo, né, pirralha? — disse dando um beijo na cabeça da irmã. — Tomou banho, pelo menos?

— Para de ser chato — falou emburrada, mas o abraçou. Em seguida, cochichou algo no ouvido dele, que sorriu enorme._ Ah, merda, eu queria saber também._

— Olá. Estava terminando o almoço. Oi, filho — o homem que julgava ser Carlisle falou. — Muito prazer, Isabella.

— Prazer.

— Edward me falou que você é vegetariana e fiz um risoto de funghi, eu espero que você goste.

— Não precisava. Claro que vou amar — sorri honestamente.

Sentei no sofá enquanto os rapazes colocavam a mesa de jantar e conversei com Esme. Ela era fofa, falava com a voz baixa e calma, me perguntava se também usava esse tom quando dava aula na universidade. Já Alice era total oposto. Esperou passar 15 minutos para tentar roubar minha atenção e mostrar foto do garoto da sua sala que odiava.

— O nome dele é Jasper e ele é ridículo.

— Sua irmã foi parar na diretoria de novo essa sexta, Edward. Teve que cumprir detenção.

— Ué, ninguém me falou no colégio. Alice, que merda você fez?

— Eu não fiz nada. Foi culpa desse moleque Jasper. Ele é ridículo, acha que todo mundo tem que fazer as coisas que ele manda. Eu falei para ele que as únicas pessoas que mandavam em mim eram meus pais e aí ele riu.

— Alice empurrou o garoto no chão na hora do lanche.

— Ele caiu igual um saco de batatas — ela riu.

— Eu já te falei que isso não é comportamento adequado — Esme disse com um tom de voz mais firme. — E me dá esse celular que você está de castigo.

— Que saco! — Exclamou cruzando os braços e indo até a mesa de jantar ficar com o irmão.

— Não tenha filhos — Esme disse.

— Anotado — ri. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos de cima de Edward. Me questionava se os outros também percebiam minha paixão.

— Ele me disse que você está tentando alguns papéis — disse atraindo minha atenção. — Que é muito boa atriz.

— Ele puxa muito meu saco.

— Aposto que você é realmente boa. Ele não mente sobre essas coisas.

— Obrigada.

Quando sentamos na mesa de jantar, conversamos sobre os planos de fim de ano e fiquei tão feliz por a família dele ser tranquila, que até o momento tragicômico onde Alice citou o maior concorrente da empresa de meus pais, me fez rir.

— Vocês fazem sorvete tipo o _Firecracker_? É o meu picolé favorito!

— Esse é de outra marca — ri ao ver a cara de sem graça de Edward. — Mas a gente tem o _Super Juicy_, que é feito com suco da fruta de verdade. Ele é um roxo por fora e vermelho por dentro. Sabe?

— Não.

— Alice não é muito de picolé, até esse que mencionou come raramente. Edward que era louco, chupava Izzy Pop o dia inteiro se deixasse — Esme falou e Edward tossiu do meu lado.

— Engasguei com a minha saliva, estou bem — ele disse e tenho certeza que pensou alguma sacanagem, mas não achei que era o melhor lugar para perguntar.

O almoço que Carlisle havia preparado estava divino e o bolo red velvet que comi de sobremesa era um crime de tão gostoso.

Edward estava feliz e me contagiava. Procurou a foto em que estava com o _look _de Sid Vicious e quis roubar para mim. Ele era muito gracinha. Me controlei o tempo inteiro para não ficar o tocando, mas quando ele me puxou para seu colo enquanto conversávamos na sala, dei um rápido beijo em seus lábios e agradeci por uma tarde tão sossegada na minha vida caótica.

22 INT. CASA DE EDWARD – NOITE

Tenho que pelo menos dar os créditos para Edward. Quando saímos da casa dos pais dele, me convidou para ver _Scarface _em seu apartamento. Eu sabia muito bem que não assistiríamos filme algum, mas quando ele sentou no sofá e deu play, fiquei até surpresa pelo esforço em manter o disfarce.

Claro que isso durou apenas alguns minutos, pois antes que Tony Montana contasse toda a sua história aos oficiais que o entrevistavam, Edward já estava beijando meu pescoço e com tal carinho eu jamais seria capaz de prestar atenção ao que se passava na televisão.

Virei o rosto para beijá-lo. Gostava tanto do sabor de seus lábios, dos pequenos sons que ele fazia e de como um simples toque me transformava. Passei a mão por seu cabelo e ele acariciava minha perna. A posição que estávamos era ruim e debati por alguns segundos se subia em cima do colo dele, mas acabei o puxando pela blusa e me recostando no sofá, trazendo seu corpo para cima do meu.

— Tudo bem? — Perguntou se acomodando entre minhas pernas.

— Sim — sorri tateando seu rosto.

Toquei suas costas por debaixo da blusa, a pele só não estava mais quente do que sua boca em meu pescoço. Puxei o tecido e ele entendeu o que queria, ajudando-me a tirar a peça de roupa. Os braços dele eram fortes, mas não exageradamente. Embora já tivéssemos passado tantos dias na praia, era a primeira vez que o via sem blusa e, não fazendo o uso de qualquer metáfora, minha boca até salivou. Queria lamber a sua pele, principalmente aquele caminho em seu quadril.

— O que foi? — Questionou parecendo entretido com meu olhar.

— Nada.

— Não pareceu nada — provocou. Ele tinha esse sorrisinho ridículo que eu gostava. Sei lá porquê, mas eu amava. Era meio safado e meio inocente. Fazia coisinhas comigo.

— Sei lá... — falei, mas resolvi ligar o foda-se e ser honesta. — Você tirou a camisa e me deu vontade de te lamber. Pronto. Satisfeito?

— Sim — riu. — Mas provavelmente estaria mais se de fato você estivesse me lambendo.

Levei uma fração de segundo para agir. Sentei no sofá, com ele ainda de joelhos entre minhas pernas e toquei sua barriga. O trouxe um pouco mais para perto de mim e beijei bem abaixo de seu umbigo. Foi um beijo rápido, de boca fechada, mas aí eu olhei para cara dele e puta que pariu, me veio um tesão doido. Lambi o caminho que começava em seu quadril e ia até o topo de sua calça. A respiração dele mudou e aquilo me deu mais vontade ainda de fazer de novo do outro lado. O pomo de adão dele mexia e não sei o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu queria lamber até isso também.

Em um ato de total impulso, o toquei por cima da calça e ele pareceu surpreso, mas logo em seguida pressionei a palma novamente e ele empurrou o quadril contra ela. Fiz de novo e ele também.

Ele abaixou o rosto para me beijar e esticou os braços para tirar a minha blusa. Observou o topo dos meus seios no sutiã e deixou o peso de seu corpo mais uma vez cair sobre o meu. Sua mão caminhou pela minha cintura, subindo devagar até que ele apalpasse meu seio direito. Distribuiu beijos pelo meu colo e lambeu meu peito através do tecido, mas em seguida puxou a renda que me cobria para o lado e senti sua língua quente em meu mamilo.

Acho que eu gemi, mas nem sei se foi na minha cabeça ou externei. Ele chupava devagar, sugando minha pele e quando soltava era um alívio gostoso. Passou o polegar por cima do mamilo úmido por sua saliva, pressionando e olhando para mim. Subiu um pouco o corpo e se arrumou melhor entre as minhas pernas, dessa forma, sentia sua ereção roçando bem onde eu queria.

Puxou as alças de meu sutiã para baixo e levantei um pouco para que ele pudesse abrir o fecho em minhas costas. Passou a mão por entre meus seios, pela minha barriga e subiu novamente, dessa vez estimulando meu seio esquerdo. Ele chupava e quando soltava empurrava o quadril contra mim. Sei lá quantas vezes fez isso, mas a sensação foi de eternidade.

Coloquei a mão entre nossos corpos e o toquei novamente enquanto ele me beijava, seus dedos puxando levemente meu cabelo. Procurei o botão de sua calça e consegui abrir com um pouco de esforço. Enfiei a mão por dentro de sua cueca e o toquei. Ele gemeu na minha boca e eu o envolvi em minha mão.

— Isabella... — murmurou.

Ele levantou um pouco minha saia e apertou a minha bunda com força enquanto eu o tocava devagar, pra cima e para baixo. Ergueu-se um pouco e abaixou a própria calça junto com a cueca, deixando-as no meio da coxa. Meus olhos foram imediatamente para minha mão em seu pau.

— Merda... — xingou envolvendo minha mão com a dele. Eu queria xingar também, _puta que pariu_.

Removeu a palma e se abaixou um pouco, mas dessa vez me tocou por cima da calcinha. Nunca na minha vida eu quis tanto transar com alguém.

— Vamos pro quarto — disse ainda esfregando a mão em mim. Eu estava tão concentrada no que ele estava fazendo comigo, que mal tinha percebido que meus movimentos em seu membro haviam cessado.

— Ok — concordei e ele saiu de cima de mim.

Achei que ele iria subir as calças, mas ele levantou e a tirou por completo, ficando totalmente nu na minha frente. Cogitei fazer o mesmo com a saia e calcinha que vestia, mas fiquei com vergonha. Edward se aproximou e me beijou, segurando minha mão e levando-me para a porta que ficava logo ao lado da sala.

Sentei na ponta da cama e ele caminhou até a mesa de cabeceira. Observei que pegou uma camisinha e jogou em cima do colchão. Voltou para o meio de minhas pernas e me beijou devagar, sua língua fazendo maravilhas para minha excitação.

Deixei minhas mãos se perderem em seu cabelo e trouxe seu corpo para cima do meu. Me esfreguei sem vergonha alguma em sua ereção, gemendo baixinho e amando todas as novas sensações que ele proporcionava.

Quando eventualmente ele começou a tirar minha saia, senti-me um pouco nervosa. Tinha tanto tempo que não transava que por alguns segundos duvidei se era algo que realmente não poderia ser esquecido, mas aí ele passou a palma entre minhas pernas novamente, desta vez com meu corpo totalmente desnudo, e resolvi relaxar e encorajar ainda mais seu toque.

Ele não me penetrou, mas passou o dedo por mim, deslizando com facilidade por conta de minha excitação que melava meus lábios. Ficava me observando e eu as vezes fechava os olhos, sentindo-me sobrecarregada de emoções.

— É tão gostoso te tocar — ele falou e quando abri os olhos senti me penetrar com um dedo. Minhas pernas abriram ainda mais. — Te sentir tão molhada.

Adicionou mais um dedo e eu gemi. Ele estava indo devagar e eu também não estava com pressa. O tomei mais uma vez em minha mão e nos deixamos levar pelo prazer de manipularmos um o corpo do outro. Se não fosse o tamanho do tesão que eu sentia, provavelmente acharia graça em como começamos tudo com tranquilidade e após alguns minutos já estávamos esbaforidos, os corpos mexendo sozinhos e quadris impulsionando.

Ele pegou a camisinha em cima do colchão e colocou enquanto me beijava. Permaneci na ponta da cama, meus pés quase encostando no chão e ele em cima de mim. Se esfregou um bocado em meu sexo e talvez sentindo um pouco do meu nervosismo, me penetrou devagar, permitindo que eu me adaptasse. Senti uma leve ardência, mas assim que ele estava por completo dentro de mim, passou.

— Tudo bem?

— Aham — respondi e ele me beijou em seguida.

Seus lábios deixavam rastros pela minha pele e seus quadris moviam em um ritmo lento. Chupava o lóbulo da minha orelha, apertava meu peito e me enlouquecia. Eu achava que a gente tinha química, mas agora parecia de outro nível.

Ele ficou de pé e me trouxe mais ainda para a ponta da cama. Eu estava hipnotizada pelos movimentos que ele fazia, por seus músculos que contraíam. Sentia-me estimulada de todas as formas possíveis. Toquei seu braço e ele veio para perto de mim, quase me deixando sem fôlego com seu peso. Apertei sua bunda e ele aumentou o ritmo e suas investidas.

— Puta que pariu — murmurei. — É tão bom.

— Assim?

— Sim — gemi sentindo-o empurrar os quadris e se esfregar em mim.

O beijei com força, mordendo levemente seu lábio inferior. Sentia meu corpo pegando fogo, meus quadris pareciam ter vontade própria, indo de encontro ao dele.

— Fica por cima? — pediu e saiu de dentro de mim. Quase protestei pela perda.

Ele sentou e me movi com uma rapidez vergonhosa. Segurei em sua base e desci devagar em cima dele. _Merda, era bom assim também_. Ele me agarrou pela bunda, apertando minha pele, mas respeitando o ritmo que eu dava. Coloquei a mão em seu cabelo e trouxe seu rosto para meu peito. Passou a língua devagar pelo meu mamilo, efetuando pequenos círculos e meu cérebro involuntariamente imaginou ele fazendo aqueles movimentos em outra parte do meu corpo. Pelo sorrisinho safado que ele dava, desconfiava que estava pensando a mesma coisa.

— O quê? — perguntou fingindo inocência.

— Você sabe o quê... — falei e ele riu. _Cara de pau!_

Passou uma mão pelas minhas costas e me trouxe para um beijo longo, com a outra me ajudava em meus movimentos.

— Tava imaginando lambendo em outro lugar? — Questionou no meu ouvido. _Viu? Eu sabia_.

Não o respondi. Peguei a mão dele que estava em minha cintura e chupei seu dedo. Bom, quem fala que a vingança nunca é plena não sabe se vingar direito. A cara dele foi impagável.

— Caralho, Isabella...

— O quê? — e foi minha vez de fingir inocência.

Com tanta provocação, o ritmo de meus quadris aumentou e ele me segurava pela cintura com as duas mãos. Era tão bom tê-lo dentro de mim que acho que fiz essa afirmação em voz alta porque ele deu uma risada. Nosso corpo estava úmido e quando descansei o rosto em seu ombro e provei de sua pele, senti um gosto salgado.

Minha virilha já estava doendo pela posição e sem o avisar, levantei de cima dele. Edward ia falar alguma coisa, mas fui mais ágil que sua voz. Virei de costas entre as pernas dele e o segurei novamente, sentando mais uma vez em seu membro. Apoiei as mãos no armário que estava em minha frente e voltei com meus movimentos.

— Puta que pariu... — ele murmurou olhando para onde nossos corpos se encontravam. Eu estava com o rosto virado o observando e se não estivesse sentando nele, era exatamente a cara que ele fez que me faria dizer o quanto gostaria de sentar.

A posição era boa, mas após alguns minutos as minhas coxas começaram a cansar. Apoiei um pé na cama e joguei o peso do meu corpo em cima dele, ainda tentando me mover para cima e para baixo, porém com mais dificuldade. Edward começou a impulsionar o próprio quadril e eu sabia que ele estava perto pela forma que gemia. Mordeu meu pescoço e o "_Caralho, Isabella_" no meu ouvido me arrepiou todinha. Gozou logo depois e tentei continuar me movimentando em cima dele para também tentar ter um orgasmo, mas meu corpo parecia pesar o dobro.

Respirava ofegante atrás de mim e passou o braço pela minha barriga, puxando-me um pouco para o alto e deixando meu corpo. Acho que ele estava tentando recuperar o fôlego, pois assim que o fez, colocou a mão entre minhas pernas e começou a me tocar. Primeiro com movimentos suaves em meu clitóris, mas conforme eu gemia ia fazendo mais pressão.

Me ofereceu um beijo molhado, comigo suspirando em sua boca. Já estava sendo estimulada há tanto tempo, que não levou muito para eu gozar.

Ele deitou no colchão e me trouxe para cima de seu corpo. Me virei e fiquei olhando para ele com uma cara boba.

— Posso falar uma coisa muito idiota? Vai ser mesmo, já estou avisando.

— O quê?

— Eu estava com um pouco de receio quando a gente transasse. Por isso que enrolei esses dias.

— Eu deveria ficar ofendido? — Riu.

— Ai, eram muitos fatores. Primeiro que aquele dia na praia eu fiquei cheia de tesão enquanto estávamos nos pegando no carro, mas tinha uma fração minha com medo por causa do lance da nossa amizade e também porque eu estava muito tempo sem transar. Depois entrei em uma paranoia do tipo "Meu deus, será que quando a gente transar vai ser que nem a Rachel e o Joey que eram muito amigos e vai ser uma merda ou nem vamos conseguir?".

— Eu não acredito, Bella — gargalhou.

— Eu juro. Mas a gente foi super Monica e Chandler. Quando eu estava com a mão dentro da sua cueca quase soltei um "Ah, foda-se a gente nem era tão amigo assim" — brinquei e ele riu ainda mais alto. Eu ri junto.

Ele ficou olhando pra mim todo feliz e eu retribuí. Que gostosa a combinação de amor com orgasmo.

23 EXT. HERMOSA BEACH – NOITE

Eu estava sentada na sala assistindo "O Grinch" quando Edward me ligou pedindo que eu olhasse pela janela. Saí correndo quando o vi na areia e agradeci que meus pais já estavam deitados.

— Feliz Natal, amor — desejou me dando os beijinhos que eram o melhor presente do dia.

— Pra você também. Não achei que a gente ia se ver hoje.

— Comprei um presente de Natal...

— Jura? Merda, não comprei nada para você.

— Tudo bem, a gente não tinha falado sobre isso, mas é que sei que você vai gostar.

— Ai, o que é? Me dá! — Pedi animada.

— Ingressos pro show do Masen — contou e eu dei um pulinho.

— Você jura?

— Sim! Vamos juntos. Não aguento mais você cantarolando as músicas dele.

— Você é o melhor namorado do universo. Nem acredito que falei que não queria nada contigo quando a gente se conheceu.

— As voltas que a vida dá — sorriu e me deu um beijo.

— Já sei o que vou te dar em troca. Vai ser ridículo, você vai rir, mas acho que vai gostar.

— O quê?

— Você consegue me ouvir cantando _Sirens³_ mais uma vez? — Perguntei e ele assentiu com sorriso no rosto.

Comecei a canção, dançando no meio da areia, fazendo ele rir e com certeza me amar só mais um pouquinho.

24 INT. RESTAURANTE THE SPOT – TARDE

Quando eu cheguei, ele já havia pedido minha comida e fiquei aliviada. Meu estômago estava roncando.

— Não quero ser a pessoa desagradável que pergunta como foi — disse depois de me dar um beijo. — Mas como foi?

— Eu já sei que não passei — contei. — Mas foi meio estranho? Tinha uma mulher lá, Rosalie Hale, ela é produtora e meio que falou que meu teste de vídeo foi incrível, mas que não conseguia me ver naquele papel. Disse que em breve pode ter uma outra oportunidade e pediu meu e-mail e telefone. Tinha um cara do lado dela que também pareceu muito satisfeito com meu teste.

— Isso é muito bom, Bella.

— Eu acho que sim, sei lá. Eu estava calma. Hoje, foi diferente, sabe? Obrigada — agradeci tocando a mão dele. — Você me ajudou tanto.

— Os créditos são todos seus.

— Meus pais querem te conhecer. Chamaram você para um jantar lá em casa no ano novo.

— Tudo bem.

— Mas já avisei que não vamos ficar até muito tarde porque temos uma festa em Manhattan Beach.

— Temos?

— Sim, mas não contei para eles que era dentro do seu quarto — pisquei e ele riu.

25 INT. CASA DOS SWAN – TARDE

Queria ter sido a responsável por abrir a porta para ele, mas minha mãe chegou primeiro. O filho da mãe era muito carismático e caiu nos encantos de Renée em menos de 5 minutos. Infelizmente o mesmo não poderia ser dito do meu pai.

— Bella nunca me disse como vocês se conheceram — meu pai mencionou.

— Ele é amigo do Tyler — expliquei antes que Edward pudesse entregar alguma coisa.

— Por onde ele anda? — Charlie perguntou. — Nunca mais vi vocês dois juntos.

— A gente não tem se falado muito ultimamente — contei.

— Brigaram? — Mamãe perguntou surpresa.

— Um pouco, mas nada demais. Acho que nossa amizade precisava de um tempo. Enfim, não vamos ficar falando sobre isso.

— Eu gosto de Tyler, é um bom garoto. Comprometido, boa formação...

— Que bom, papai — respondi impaciente e Edward estava com a expressão que sempre faz quando quer segurar o riso.

— Com o que você trabalha, Edward?

— Sou professor de teatro, Charlie.

— Jura? Bella participou de tantas peças quando estava no colégio. Era uma das aulas favoritas dela — minha mãe falou e eu sorri. Ela lembrava.

— Você mora aqui por perto?

— Manhattan Beach.

— Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

— 27.

— Meu Deus, o questionário... — murmurei.

— Bella tem uma vida muito ocupada por conta do trabalho — minha mãe interrompeu. — Mas fico feliz que vocês tenham se conhecido.

— Quando ela me falou que vocês que criaram a Izzy Pop eu quase morri. Sério, pode ligar para minha mãe e perguntar quantas vezes eu já pedi para ela comprar um _Stramelonberry_. É meu sabor favorito.

— O de Bella também!

Os dois pareciam animados e reparei que meu pai me olhava de canto de olho. Não sei se estava assim porque tinha externado que não havia gostado da maneira que estava tratando meu namorado ou se porque pensava que era mais uma coisa para tirar o foco do trabalho. De qualquer maneira, tentei não dar muita importância, mesmo sendo difícil.

Ele falou pouco e eu também. Felizmente Edward e minha mãe carregaram aquele jantar nas costas e, quando o relógio deu 21h, levantei aliviada em poder fugir para casa de meu namorado.

26 INT. QUARTO DE EDWARD - MANHÃ

Me espreguicei na cama e passei a perna por cima do corpo dele, recebendo com muito prazer o afago que fazia em meu cabelo. Estávamos no meio de janeiro e era nosso último fim de semana antes de Edward retornar as aulas no colégio.

— Já passou das 10 da manhã — avisou.

— Também, que horas fomos dormir?

— Em minha defesa, a gente deitou às 1 da manhã.

— A gente deitou as 1h, mas às 1h05 você estava tirando minha calcinha — falei e ele gargalhou.

— Queria que você dormisse confortável.

— E depois me chupou para eu dormir relaxada, né?

— Só pensando no seu bem-estar — respondeu com aquele sorriso bobo que eu amava. Sério, meu namorado era muito bonitinho mesmo.

— Ontem eu recebi um e-mail — mencionei. Estava me mordendo para contar para ele porque sabia exatamente o que ia dizer. — Ainda não abri, mas é daquela mesma produtora que fiz o teste no mês passado. Mandaram diretamente para mim.

— Como assim, amor? Cadê? Pega o celular, vamos abrir.

— Me dá muito frio na barriga, não consigo.

— Eu leio para você. Pode ser alguma oportunidade imperdível, Bella.

Estiquei o braço para pegar o celular que estava carregando no chão e entreguei para ele.

— O que é? — indaguei enquanto ele lia.

— Eles querem saber se você tem interesse em fazer um teste daqui a 10 dias. É um filme grande, pelo que estão falando, mas não podem dar detalhes. Seria para o papel de protagonista. Amor, _eles _mandaram a vaga para você.

— Ai, tá me dando vontade de fazer xixi — levantei correndo para o toalete.

— Posso responder?

— Não! Espera — gritei de dentro do banheiro.

Fiquei sentada no vaso um tempão, nem mesmo me importando que Edward talvez estivesse pensando que eu estava fazendo número 2. Não sei quanto tempo passou, mas ele bateu na porta e aí não tive mais como evitar.

— Entra.

— Você tá com a bunda presa no vaso ou algo assim? — perguntou e eu levantei, indo até a pia lavar a mão e escovar os dentes.

— Estava pensando.

— Cacete, olha a sua bunda.

— O quê? — questionei e virei de costas para o espelho. Parece que fiquei tanto tempo sentada que agora meu bumbum estava vermelho da tábua da privada. — Tem quanto tempo que eu estou aqui dentro?

— 20 minutos.

— Por que você se vestiu?

— Fiquei com medo de você estar passando mal, não queria ter que te ajudar pelado.

— Tô nervosa — assumi olhando para ele.

— Não tem porquê. Diz que quer fazer o teste, pede o _script _e a gente se dedica. Eu te ajudo todos os dias.

— E se eu passar? Não vai dar para conseguir conciliar com o trabalho, Edward.

— Um passo de cada vez — disse me dando um beijo no ombro e fiquei olhando nosso reflexo no espelho.

— Eu vou ficar cheia de esperança de novo. E se eu me decepcionar...

— E se você conseguir?

Quando retornamos para a cama, ele me ajudou a redigir o e-mail.

— Agora você tem que enviar.

— Meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca — ri sem graça.

— Toma seu tempo.

Ele pegou minha mão esquerda que descansava na cama e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Ficou distribuindo beijos preguiçosos pela minha pele e as poucos fui relaxando. Não sei dizer se levaram 30 minutos ou 1 hora para que eu finalmente tivesse coragem de tocar o ícone, mas quando o fiz e coloquei o celular de lado, ele me recompensou da melhor forma possível.

27 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes tínhamos ensaiado. Todo dia a noite ia para casa de Edward e praticávamos. Ele havia adotado a ideia de me filmar ensaiando e às vezes, durante o almoço, eu assistia e anotava tudo que podia fazer de melhor.

— Faltam 3 dias — falei quando decidimos parar. — Eu disse para os meus pais que vou ao médico, que tinha que ir ao ginecologista.

— Vai dar tudo certo, amor — encorajou.

— Obrigada — agradeci saindo do meu lugar na areia e sentando no colo dele. — Eu te amo.

Nem se alarmou. Sorriu grande e fiquei feliz. Meu amor tão evidente que jamais seria surpresa.

— Também te amo — falou, mas eu sentia tanto que nem precisava.

Eu o beijei e, como sempre, parecia que todo o resto ficava em segundo plano. Por alguns momentos, até esqueci do caos que estava minha mente caso recebesse um sim ou um não no teste de terça-feira.

28 INT. SALA DE AUDIÇÃO - TARDE

Entrei na sala nervosa, mas tentei o tempo inteiro lembrar que estava preparada para dar o meu melhor. Quando vi o rosto de Rosalie, ela sorriu para mim e me trouxe um pouco mais de tranquilidade.

Olhei para a marca do X no chão e parei em cima. Cumprimentei todos que estavam no recinto e olhei diretamente para a câmera. Respirei fundo e sorri.

— Meu nome é Isabella Swan, tenho 24 anos e estou fazendo o teste para o papel de Sylvia.

29 EXT. HERMOSA BEACH – NOITE

Recebi a resposta do teste em plena sexta-feira. Liguei para Edward imediatamente e chegou tão rápido, que fiquei com medo de como ele havia dirigido. Estava esperando por ele na praia, há alguns metros de distância de casa. Assim que ele se aproximou, comecei a chorar.

— Você fez o seu melhor, meu amor. Não chora. Você estava incrível, a gente tem todos os ensaios gravados. Você é excelente, eu te juro — falou limpando minhas lágrimas e nesse momento eu o amei ainda mais.

— Eu não consegui o papel de Sylvia — disse com a respiração erradica, tentando me acalmar. — Mas eu consegui o de April. A irmã.

— A coadjuvante? — Questionou completamente surpreso.

— Sim. Eu consegui — contei e meus olhos encheram de lágrima de novo.

— Meu amor! — Ele vibrou me pegando pela cintura e tirando meus pés do chão.

E aí ele me beijou e eu o beijei. Era uma mistura de lágrimas e sorrisos e tanto orgulho que eu nunca ia esquecer esse dia e todas as consequências que ele trouxe para minha vida.

30 INT. SALA DE REUNIÃO – NOITE

Tentei falar com meus pais o dia inteiro, mas nada parecia dar certo. Durante o trabalho, para variar, estava um caos e agora eles haviam convocado uma reunião de emergência e para mim não tinha urgência maior do que meu desespero.

Quando entrei na sala de reunião e mais uma vez vi o gráfico vermelho, meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Meu pai me olhava como se pudesse o oferecer alguma resposta e tentei dar o meu máximo para não transparecer que por dentro tudo parecia que ia desabar.

— Eu sei que você está namorando há pouco tempo aquele menino — meu pai falou. — E ele me parece ser um bom rapaz, mas a gente precisa de você, Izzy. Seu foco não tem sido mais o mesmo há um certo tempo.

— A situação só tem piorado a cada mês... — minha mãe sussurrou olhando para o papel em suas mãos.

— O Michael fez esse relatório, ele tem algumas estratégias interessantes e pediu que analisássemos. Você poderia fazer isso até depois de amanhã? A reunião é sexta.

— Sim, papai.

— Nós vamos ficar aqui até mais tarde. Se quiser ir para casa, tem lasanha aos quatro queijos na geladeira.

Nem fui capaz de dar um beijo neles ao sair da sala.

31 INT. GARAGEM – NOITE

Minha mão já estava tremendo quando apertei o botão da garagem. O coração batia rápido e eu tentei controlar a respiração enquanto caminhava para o carro, mas era muito difícil. A gola da blusa incomodava meu pescoço e não conseguia parar de coçar minha própria pele.

Abri a porta do carro e sentei no banco de motorista. Apertei uns botões para ligar o ar condicionado e tirei a blusa. Meu corpo não parava de tremer e olhei para meu peito, pois sentia que o coração batia tão rápido que seria capaz de ver o movimento a olho nu.

— Merda, merda, merda... — repeti sentindo minha boca secar e fiquei mais agitada ainda.

Peguei o celular na bolsa e liguei para Edward, não levou 5 segundos para a voz dele ecoar pelo carro.

— Oi, amor — falou, mas não consegui responder. Minha respiração estava tão irregular, que sabia que ele conseguia ouvir. — Bella, onde você tá? Onde você tá?

— Trabalho. Garagem.

— Não dirige assim. Respira fundo — ele falou calmo e eu tentei seguir seu conselho, mas não conseguia.

Comecei a sentir um enjoo e abri a porta do carro, vomitando no chão e tentando não sujar minha roupa.

— Em 15 minutos eu chego. Não desliga, eu estou aqui com você. Deita dentro do carro.

— Não consigo. Meu coração...

— Eu estou aqui. Fecha os olhos, respira fundo. Vai ficar tudo bem, meu amor.

— Meu coração está muito rápido — disse e meu desespero aumentou. Senti as lágrimas caindo em meu peito e nem sei quando que comecei a chorar.

— Você vai ficar bem, não vai acontecer nada contigo. Eu estou chegando e vai dar tudo certo. Respira fundo, vamos, faz comigo. Eu vou respirar fundo e você me imita, tá bom? Vamos lá. Inspira. Isso. Bem fundo e devagar. Agora expira. Vamos de novo? Inspira. Expira. Muito bom, amor. Você está indo muito bem. Mais uma vez. Isso.

— Tá melhorando.

— Vamos mais uma vez.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e ele fez o exercício de respiração comigo até que eu conseguisse formular uma frase completa.

— Acho que meu coração está voltando ao normal.

— Que bom. Me ajuda aqui então, eu estava tentando lembrar hoje mais cedo. Qual o nome dos trigêmeos que a Phoebe tem em Friends? Um se chama Chandler, não é?

— É menina — falei. — Chandler é menina.

— Isso, verdade! E me lembrei do Frank Jr.

— É Frank Jr. Jr.

— Ah, certo. O irmão dela que é Frank Jr., mas qual é o nome da terceira criança?

— Leslie.

— Merda, eu nunca ia lembrar desse nome. Quantos anos será que essas crianças têm hoje em dia?

— Pelo menos 20.

— Saudades ter 20 anos. Te contei que eu participei daquele evento anual que se anda de bicicleta pelado quando eu tinha 20 anos?

— Para de mentir, Edward — disse ainda de olho fechado e tentando controlar a respiração, mas ele me fez sorrir.

— Eu estou falando sério, amor. É o _World Naked Bike Ride_.

— Não acredito.

— Caraca, eu falo a verdade pra você sempre, não estou mentindo. A gente pode participar esse ano, se você quiser.

— Eu lá vou ficar andando por aí pelada, garoto?!

— É libertador sentir um ventinho na bunda. O pinto fica meio balançando, mas fazer o que né, o preço de ser bem-dotado — ele disse e eu dei uma risada. — Não entendi o motivo do riso.

— Você é ridículo, Edward — comentei com um sorriso no rosto.

— Meu pau e eu estamos muito ofendidos. A média do americano é 13 cm duro, tá? Eu passei por 4cm!

— Eu não acredito que estamos discutindo o tamanho do seu pinto e que você mediu.

— Vamos ser honestos, se você tivesse um pau, também faria isso.

— Eu faria — confessei.

— Sabia!

— Você tá chegando?

— Sim, meu amor. Já estou vendo o prédio.

— Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Bella.

Quando ele chegou, abriu a porta do meu carro e me entregou o casaco que vestia. Nem tinha percebido que ainda estava de sutiã. Me ajudou a sair com cuidado e pareceu não se importar com a sujeira que havia feito ao lado do automóvel, mesmo eu morrendo de vergonha.

— Vamos lá para casa, tá bom? Você toma um banho e eu faço uma coisa bem gostosa pra você comer, tá?

— Tá.

32 INT. QUARTO DE EDWARD – NOITE

Meu corpo finalmente descansava. Estava deitada na cama confortável de Edward e envolta ao edredom pesado e fofo.

— Sabia que eu só tenho o hábito de dormir pelada aqui?

— Não. Te influenciei?

— Acho que sim. E sua roupa de cama é sempre muito gostosa — elogiei e ele ficou fazendo carinho no meu cabelo.

— Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

— Eu tive mais uma crise de ansiedade. Foi isso.

— Nunca é só isso, amor. Não sei como dizer de outra forma, mas acho que seria legal se você procurasse um profissional para falar sobre essas coisas. Por você mesmo. Se quiser te ajudo, posso perguntar lá no colégio, eles com certeza têm indicação de bons psicólogos.

— Vai passar, eu já estou melhor.

— Amor?

— Eu acho que vou desistir. Não vou conciliar o trabalho com as filmagens. Os ensaios começam em duas semanas.

— Amor, o seu trabalho vai ser atuar. O seu trabalho vai ser seu sonho.

— Eu não vou conseguir conversar com meus pais, Edward. Tentei falar e eles me jogaram mais coisa para fazer. A decepção que vai ser para eles, meu Deus!

— Calma. Fica calma, a gente tá conversando. Somos nós dois.

— Eu não vou conseguir.

— Claro que vai. Se quiser eu vou com você conversar com eles.

— Não vou conseguir.

— Você vai sim. Você é capaz de tudo. Vem cá — pediu me puxando para perto dele e colocando os braços ao meu redor. — Não desiste do seu sonho, tá? O que estiver ao meu alcance para te ajudar, eu faço, mas você precisa ser forte também.

— Eu estou com muito medo.

— De quê?

— De decepcioná-los, de me expulsarem de casa, de dar tudo errado...

— Você vai ser honesta com eles. Eles estão dependendo de um trabalho seu que infelizmente você não tem como realizar. Ser verdadeira vai ser a sua melhor saída, entende? Pode ser sim que em um primeiro momento eles fiquem chateados, mas faz parte. Imagina se eles te vissem daquela forma mais cedo? Ficariam muito preocupados. Isso vai ficar cada vez pior, como tem acontecido.

— Quando você fala faz sentido, mas na hora é um caos.

— Então vamos fazer o seguinte: a partir de amanhã, a gente ensaia. Criamos todos os cenários que você quiser. Eles te expulsando de casa? Fazemos. Eles dizendo que sempre sonharam em ter uma filha atriz? Criamos essa cena também. A gente faz o que for, Bella. Não desiste do seu sonho. Tá bom?

— Tá bom.

33 INT. CASA DOS SWAN - MANHÃ

Estávamos sentados na mesa para tomar o café da manhã como era costume dos nossos sábados. Meu coração batia acelerado, mas lembrei de todos os dias da semana que ensaiei com Edward. Eu era capaz. Tinha que falar como me sentia. Eu era capaz.

— Podemos conversar sobre uma coisa? — Questionei olhando para os dois.

— Sim. É sobre o trabalho? — Minha mãe perguntou esperançosa e o sorriso em seu rosto me quebrou um pouquinho.

— Sim, mas... É sobre o trabalho, mas é mais sobre mim.

— O que aconteceu? — Meu pai perguntou.

— Vocês lembram de quando eu era adolescente e de como eu amava o teatro? Vocês sempre tentaram ir a todas as peças, mesmo com o caos do trabalho — sorri. — Eram os dias que eu mais me sentia feliz. Amava o palco, amava os aplausos no final e os elogios que vocês faziam quando eu chegava em casa.

— Você era muito boa.

— Obrigada, mãe. Na verdade, eu ainda sou. Esse último ano foi muito difícil para mim. Escondi tanto de vocês o quão caótico estava sendo e as coisas ficaram muito, _muito_ ruins. Sinto como se durante todo esse tempo estivesse vivendo a farsa de tentar agradar vocês no trabalho e sonhando com uma vida que parecia muito distante. Eu não sou a salvação da empresa, papai. Não faço ideia do que fazer para os nossos números melhorarem e não consigo me dedicar porque eu não amo isso. Não quero soar ingrata, mas todo dia é um pesadelo.

— Está soando — ele retrucou e minha mãe segurou a mão dele.

— Não quero mais trabalhar lá. Não tenho saúde mental para trabalhar lá — admiti sentindo meus olhos enchendo de lágrimas. Agora que tinha dito em voz alta, pareceu mais fácil do que imaginava. — Eu preciso fazer o que eu amo.

— O quê? Ser atriz? Isso é ideia desse seu namorado?

— Não. Eu conheci Edward em um teste para um filme. Eu tenho feito testes durante todo esse tempo porque eu precisava. Precisava entender e aceitar que é isso que faz com que eu me sinta viva, que me desperta emoções. Se Edward fez alguma coisa, foi me dar um apoio que jamais esperei ter de alguém. Me desculpa.

— A gente vai perder tudo que construímos — meu pai disse.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Sente? Não parece — falou com raiva e jogou os talheres em cima do prato, me assustando com o barulho.

Ele levantou rápido, fazendo a cadeira cair e saindo da sala. Minha mãe parecia nervosa e sem ação. Vi em seu olhar que debateu por um segundo se falava comigo ou ia atrás de meu pai, mas acabou optando pelo último.

Fiquei nervosa, sentia que não havia dito 1/3 das coisas que planejei com Edward e com medo de encarar a raiva dos dois, peguei o carro e fui para meu refúgio.

34 INT. SALA CASA DE EDWARD - MANHÃ

Ele nem questionou. Me abraçou e fiquei chorando no seu ombro alguns minutos. Tentou me curar com beijinhos e admito que a dor foi amenizada.

— O que você quer fazer? A gente sai para comer alguma coisa se for te animar. Podemos ir para a praia também.

— Quero ficar aqui com você. Quero beijo — falei passando a mão pelo cabelo dele e o beijando. — Quero carinho.

— Isso eu posso dar de sobra — respondeu passando a mão pela minha nuca e juntando nossos lábios mais uma vez.

Estava perdida em seus beijos, quando meu celular começou a tocar e por mais que quisesse ignorar, não consegui.

— Oi, mãe.

— Onde você está?

— No Edward — respondi me acomodando melhor no colo dele e segurando sua mão.

— Vem para casa. Quero falar com você.

— Como que o papai está?

— Nervoso — bufou.

— Não quero ir.

— Posso ir aí, então? Eu quero conversar.

Enquanto aguardava sua chegada, não consegui falar com Edward. Fiquei sentada no colo dele enquanto fingíamos assistir televisão e ele fazia um carinho suave em minhas costas. Se não estivesse tão ansiosa com a vinda de minha mãe, seria até capaz de pegar no sono.

Ela interfonou e com relutância me desvencilhei do corpo de meu namorado. Foi educada, como sempre, e o cumprimentou com um sorriso, mas quando me viu sua feição foi outra.

— Eu vou para o quarto. Vocês querem alguma coisa? Água?

— Não, obrigada — agradeci e ele me deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Sentei no sofá novamente e ela veio para o meu lado. Não sei o que esperei que ela fizesse, mas estava nervosa com o que poderia falar. Ficamos em silêncio alguns minutos e tentei me lembrar quando foi a última vez que me senti tão desconfortável na presença dela. Não me recordava. Nem mesmo quando tivemos a conversa sobre sexo quando fiquei menstruada aos 11 anos.

— Eu respeito a sua decisão — ela disse tirando-me de meus devaneios. — Seu pai também vai, sabe?

— Como ele está?

— Preocupado, mas no fundo não tem relação com você. Eu... Eu... — bufou. Ela me olhou nos olhos e pela primeira vez em muitos anos, vi que estavam cheios de lágrimas. — Eu me sinto muito culpada. Sabia que você não estava bem. Sabia que depositamos muita responsabilidade em cima de você, mas aí Edward apareceu e começaram a namorar... Pareceu que as coisas estavam melhorando, você sorria mais pela casa. Pensei que talvez só fosse uma solidão que você estava sentindo, mas entendo agora que era outro tipo de solitude. Me desculpa, filha. Desculpa.

De todos os cenários que imaginei com Edward, esse nunca passou pela minha cabeça. Ela se aproximou ainda mais de mim e me tomou nos braços igual aos tempos de criança. Beijou minha testa, me oferecendo o afago materno que parecia que aos pouquinhos consolaria meu coração.

— Me desculpa — pediu mais uma vez.

— Tudo bem.

— A empresa sempre foi um sonho nosso e é complicado, sabe? Ver que tudo está a ponto de desmoronar. É difícil aceitar, principalmente para seu pai.

— Eu sei.

— O último ano foi complicado para gente, mas eu sou sua mãe — falou tão baixo que quase não ouvi sua voz.

— Tá tudo bem. Eu devia ter falado antes, alimentei a esperança que vocês depositaram em mim, não queria decepcionar... — justifiquei limpando os olhos, mas ela não parava de chorar e por consequência eu também não. Éramos tão parecidas que nem me lembrava mais.

— Você nunca vai ser uma decepção. Izzy, nunca. A mamãe te jura — me segurou ainda mais forte em seus braços. — Desculpa se algum dia eu já fiz você achar que isso era uma possibilidade.

Não tinha forças para falar mais nada. Descansei a cabeça no ombro dela e fechei os olhos enquanto ela afagava meus cabelos. Acho que no fundo nós duas estávamos tentando nos acalmar.

— Eu consegui um papel em um filme — contei depois de um tempo. — É uma produção grande, as filmagens começam no mês que vem, mas os ensaios são na próxima semana.

— Jura? — perguntou e virei o rosto para observá-la.

— Sim. Quase desisti, mas Edward me incentivou tanto.

— Ele é um bom rapaz.

— Sim — sorri.

— Eu posso ver você ensaiando qualquer dia desses? — perguntou. — Lembra quando você me pedia para ler com você os textos na época de colégio?

— Lembro. Você era muito ruim — disse e ela deu uma risada deliciosa. O clima em casa era sempre tão pesado, que mal me lembrava do quão gostoso ria. Era alto e totalmente diferente do que se esperaria ao olhar para ela.

— Infelizmente nem todo mundo na família nasceu com talento para as artes — falou com um sorriso. — Mas você sim. Sempre um espetáculo. Teatral desde pequenininha, inventando cenários, contando histórias e imitando os trejeitos dos adultos. Você tem todo direito de viver o seu sonho, minha filha.

— Obrigada — agradeci e ela limpou meu rosto, passando a barra da blusa pelo meu nariz e me senti com 8 anos de idade.

— O papai vai entender. Ele está inseguro com outras coisas e o medo as vezes faz isso com a gente. Vai ficar tudo bem, te juro.

Ela me abraçou de novo e fiquei sentindo seu perfume. A combinação de pêssego, flor de cerejeira e jasmim. Era o cheirinho dela. Enquanto dava beijos em minha cabeça, relaxei.

Talvez, no fim das contas, tudo fosse realmente ficar bem.

35 EXT. MANHATTAN BEACH – TARDE

Edward já me esperava sentado na areia. Corri até ele e me joguei, sendo recebida pelo melhor abraço do mundo e beijinhos estalados que me faziam arrepiar e dar um sorriso apaixonado.

— Como foi o primeiro dia de ensaio da maior atriz que Hollywood terá?

— Incrível! Meu Deus, Edward! Eu estou muito animada. Você não vai acreditar quem que vai fazer uma participação no filme!

— Quem?

— Jennifer Aniston!

— Você vai conhecer a Rachel Green!

— Meu Deus, imagina se eu a chamar de Rachel? Você sabe que a Adele fez isso, né? Ai! Não acredito. Amor, foi um sonho. Eu queria muito que você estivesse lá comigo. Os ensaios vão durar 4 semanas e aí começam as filmagens. Conheci o Jacob Black, ele é muito engraçado e simpático! O marido dele estava lá e eles são tipo muito lindos igual a gente vê nas revistas, sabe? Eu não consigo calar a boca, me desculpa.

— Pode me contar, quero saber tudo — ele falou sorrindo todo orgulhoso de mim, eu podia sentir.

— Vamos para sua casa comemorar — levantei ele puxando pela mão.

— Senti uma certa perversão nesse tom de voz — me agarrou passando a mão pelo meu bumbum e eu gritei em surpresa.

— Garoto, vamos para casa, sem saliência em público!

— Estou tão feliz por você, meu amor.

— Eu sei, eu vejo nos seus olhos — disse beijando sua mão.

— Como você está se sentindo? — perguntou e fiquei pensando em como transmitir tudo aquilo que estava dentro de mim. Levou alguns segundos, mas finalmente encontrei a palavra certa.

— Como se finalmente eu fosse a protagonista.

* * *

¹ _ice pop_ significa picolé, em inglês.  
² é uma cena do prólogo da fanfic _A Beatiful Mess_, da Frida Cullen.  
³ a música "_Sirens_" cantada pelo Masen é uma referência a música composta pela Frida para a AU Modern Classic, que vocês encontram no twitter no usuário: twiaus.

* * *

**N/A: Meu Deus, o parto que foi pensar no plot dessa o/s. Quem quiser ver quais foram as minhas inspirações, só procurar o meu usuário no twitter blueberrytree (tem o link no meu perfil, também postei um monte de coisas relacionadas a fic por lá e no meu grupo do Facebook, também no meu perfil aqui).**

**Brenda (Frida Cullen), quando eu vi as músicas admito que eu quis te matar um pouquinho, pois tudo que eu pensava eram plots que não queria escrever, mas acho que esse encaixou bem. **

**Eu escolhi a opção "Never let me go" e embora acredite que seria um plot perfeito para uma dupla que está correndo atrás do sonho de ser famoso em Hollywood com música e vivendo intensamente, também acho que se encaixa na saga da Bella com seu sonho de ser atriz e a intensidade com que ela vive uma vida que nunca quis. Usei as várias referências que têm na canção e acho que o que mais se destacou pra mim foi a ideia de que a pessoa que tá com aquele sonho de **_**make it big**_** tem alguém para dar suporte a ela. Bom, espero que mesmo a fic tendo sido algo que provavelmente você não esperou, te agrade hahaha.**

**Ah, queria dizer que eu fiquei MUITO feliz de ter te tirado! Esse foi um ano muito legal, ficamos mais próximas por um acontecimento totalmente aleatório que nem me lembro mais, mas aí um dia surgiu o grupo das fodidas e admito que meus dias ficaram um tanto mais divertidos. **

**Você é um amorzinho e tenho certeza que quem parar para te conhecer terá a mesma opinião. Ícone fashion, engraçada, super dedicada (e acredito que em isso vale para tudo que faz com gosto), se preocupa com os outros, sensata, tomadora de gin tônica, viciada em friends e Natal. Amiga, onde estão seus defeitos? ERROR 404 NOT FOUND.**

**Obrigada por ter sido a B2 do meu B1 (ou o B1 do meu B2? A gente estabeleceu isso algum dia?)!**

**Espero que tenha gostado (se não gostou me fala com jeitinho porque sou sensível).**

**É isso.**

**Meninas que não são a Brenda e resistiram até agora na leitura, me contem o que acharam nos comentários e vão ler as outras ones, tem muita fic boa esperando o comentário de vocês!**

**Obrigada todo mundo. Boas festas, feliz ano novo.**

**Mal posso aguardar para ver vocês em 2020!**

**Beijoca**


End file.
